Reunited
by toomanyobsessions
Summary: 5 years after yale graduation, Rory is a single mom of a 16 month old girl, everything is going fine until Logan, the father shows up
1. The Reunion

_Reunited_

An: This is my first story so keep that in mind let me know what u think

Background: It's five years after Yale graduation, 2 years ago Logan was forced to move to California. Rory is now a single mom of a 16 month old little girl Lorelai Riley Gilmore Huntzberger. Rory lives in Hartford and is a full time writer at the Stamford Eagle Gazette, her life is hectic but she gets along until Logan shows up...

Chapter 1: The Reunion

Knock Knock Knock

Logan gently raps his knuckles against an apartment door. Its been nearly two years since he last saw Rory and he is nervous as hell. He didn't know how she would act but he had to see her, he just couldn't take it anymore. His father wasn't going to control his life.

"What are you doing here", Rory asked surprised as she opened the door.

"I had to see you Rory", Logan told her desperately.

"It's been two years Logan, you can't just come back and expect everything to be okay."

"Rory, please let me expl—" Logan started to say but was cut off by the sound of a baby.

"I gotta uhm–" Rory said as she turned and walked down the hall.

Logan entered the apartment and shut the door. He waited patiently for Rory to return. Which she did a few minutes later with a small girl on her hip.

Taking in the girls blonde hair and blue eyes and beautiful face Logan started to connect things but wasn't sure.

Nervously he asked, " Is she yours, How old is she?"

Rory sighed than answered " yes she's my daughter and she's 16 months old". She had to fight back a smile as she saw the wheels turning in his head.

"She's mine isn't she?"he barely managed to get out.

"Yes Logan this is Lorelai "Riley" Gilmore Huntzberger, your daughter"

"I I... need to sit ...down" Logan said quietly. His face had gotten considerably pale and he stumbled slightly as he went to sit on the couch. Rory set Riley in a playpen than joined Logan on the couch.

"You never told me"

"I tried, but your father..." she trailed off.

Instantly Logan got angry " What? What did my father do this time"

"He told me I couldn't tell you or he'd ruin any chance I had at a career" Rory told him looking away.

"I can't believe this" Logan shouted standing up " Godamnit" he yelled punching a wall.

"Logan please" Rory said stiffly as Riley began to cry. She quickly picked her up and began to rock her.

Turning around he looked at the girl he had always loved holding his daughter, their daughter. He felt his heart soften. " She's really mine?" he asked stepping closer.

"Yes she is"

"Can I hold her?" he asked gently, Rory cast him a knowing look. " I'll be careful", he quickly added.

With a small smile she handed her daughter to him, Logan's face lit up as he looked at the little girl in his arms.

"I can't believe I have a daughter" Logan said softly.

"Well you better believe it mister cause I'm not letting you be like my Dad. I want you to be there for her as she grows up.

"I will, Rory, I promise nothing can keep me away." Logan told her seriously.

Within a few minutes Riley had fallen asleep and Rory said she should put her to bed. But Logan insisted on tucking his daughter in. So Rory showed him the room and watched as he placed the sleeping girl in her crib. After kissing Riley goodnight they left the room and adjourned to the living room.

"So what about us?" Asked Logan tentivley.

"I don't know, Logan I really don't" responded Rory

"I still love you , Ace I always did"

"Logan, I don't want to go rushing into something that we're not ready for"

"Ace please I love you, I need you"

"I'm not saying there isn't a future for us but we need to get things sorted out. This is a big change for both of us, okay. I want you to be a part of Riley's life and my life too but just give me some time, take things slow okay" Rory told him looking into his eyes.

"Okay, I can do that ...I'm going to go ahead and go now but can I come over tomorrow maybe hang out with Riley, catch up with you?" Asked Logan softly.

"Yea, I'd like that" responded Rory just as softly.

They both stood up and Rory walked him to the door.

"Goodnight Ace" Logan said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Logan" she said as she closed the door behind him.

An: Okay that was the first chapter of my first story. I feel its kinda short but I wanted to end it there. I know where I am heading with this story so I will try to update often and maybe make the chapters a little longer. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Any advice, tips, criticism and or suggestions are welcomed with opened arms. Please let me know if you thought it was good or if you didn't, if you didn't let me know how to fix it

Thank You


	2. The Return of Finnas a Babysitter?

_Reunited_

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Gilmore Girls, now if I did own Finn well lets just say he wouldn't be on the show...cause I don't share well.

_An: Thank you to all who reviewed I loved the response and the tips so here is the next chapter it's a bit longer and I really like it so without further ado..._

Chapter 2: The Return of Finn...as a Babysitter?

It had been a little over two weeks since Logan had found out about his daughter. He had spent almost every evening over at Rory's place, finally fulfilling his fatherly duties. On Tuesday during his lunch break he decided to pay Rory a visit.

He knocked on a door in the busy newsroom before opening it to reveal a small cramped office in which Rory was dutifully working."Hey there stranger"

" Hey, give me a sec..." Rory told him as she finished typing. " Okay, what can I do for you?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well I had a proposition for you"

" Really what would the proposition be about"

" Since you asked so nicely I will tell you"

"Oh how kind of you" she said sarcastically

" Now don't get snippy or I won't tell you" She remained silent and he continued " I was wondering if you would be willing to join me for dinner this weekend" She opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything he quickly added " We could get Finn to babysit so you won't worry about Riley."

" Finn, Finn, the same Finn from college?" she asked skeptically

" Yes Finn, he has grown up a lot since college. He doesn't drink" Rory snorted at this comment, " much" Logan added with a cough and a smirk.

" Seriously though Finn is a lot more responsible now, he is managing most of the American branch of his Dad's company. I mean he doesn't slack off much and goes to work everyday."

" No! Not Finn" Rory cried desperately

" Yes I'm afraid so the high class working world has sucked our dear friend in"

" You mean he's not the crazy fun loving Finn he was before?"

"Well actually I think he has more of a split personality now" Logan told her, to which she raised and eyebrow . "You know there's the responsible hard working Finn with just a hint of craziness, then there's the crazy fun loving Finn with a hint of responsibility. And I'm pretty sure we can get the crazy fun loving Finn with a hint of responsibility to babysit Friday"

"A hint of responsibility?" Rory asked skeptically

" Well maybe he can add a nudge more responsibility " Logan reasoned

" A nudge?" she questioned again

" Okay, okay a lot more responsibility" Logan gave in exasperated.

With a heavy sigh Rory finally agreed "Alright I'll go"

" Really you'll go? Logan asked with a hint of disbelief

"Don't question me or I might change my mind" Rory said sternly " Are you coming over tonight" she asked as she gathered up some files.

" Um I have a meeting at the bank at 4 but I'll come afterwards, I can bring dinner too" he told her also getting up.

" Okay get Chinese"

" Will do, I'll see you tonight" he told her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

" Bye" she called after him

* * *

Later that evening when Logan got to Rory's apartment he walked right in knowing it was unlocked.

"We're in the kitchen" Rory called out

" I got food" He said as he entered the kitchen and set the boxes on the table. Rory was sitting at the table feeding Riley who was in her high chair. His smile grew when he saw them.

" How did your meeting at the bank go?" she asked glancing up at him

" Huh? Oh alright I guess its gonna take longer than I want" Logan answered distractedly as he got out plates and utensils

" What are you trying to do?"

" Oh just switch some accounts around" he responded vaguely.

Realizing he wasn't going to tell her more or that it just wasn't that important Rory let it drop. "Alright lets eat" Rory said reaching for the rice.

He turned on his charming smile and handed her the rice.

* * *

Friday evening came quickly for both Logan and Rory. Logan and Finn arrived together, or at least at the same time. When they walked into the apartment it appeared to be in utter chaos. Toys were strewn everywhere and Riley was crying, loudly, from her playpen. Rory was not in sight, but they soon found out where she was.

" Riley sweetie please be quiet mommy needs to finish getting ready"Rory called out from the direction of the bathroom in a very frustrated and exasperated voice.

Logan quickly walked over to the playpen, picked Riley up and began to bounce her gently. Her cries began to fade.

" Hello Love, you almost ready" Finn called out to Rory

" Finn wha–is Logan here?" Rory called back

" Yes Ace I'm right here"

" Come on out, Love so we can stop yelling" Finn shouted again

" But I'm not ready" Rory whined

With a smirk Finn replied with " I'm sure we've seen you in less, I know Logan has" at this Rory heard a loud smack followed by Finn's outburst of " It's not okay to hit"

Laughing Rory shouted out " Behave boys I'll be right out"

While waiting for Rory, Finn insisted on holding Riley. Taking her into his arms he said " Now aren't you a little beauty...it's too bad your not a few years older"

"FINN" Logan shouted ,shocked.

" What?" Finn asked innocently.

Rory walked out at the same time Logan said " I can't believe you said that to my daughter"

" What, What did Finn say to Riley" Rory asked confused.

Turning to Rory, Logan told her " He just hit on our daughter"

" You what?" Rory asked incredously.

" I was just commenting on her beauty" Finn said innocently. " Which she obviously got from you" he added looking her up and down.

Logan finally took in her appearance as well " Wow Ace you look amazing"

" Thanks" Rory said softly as she blushed slightly.

" We should get going" Logan said looking at his watch.

" Okay, Finn take good care of my baby, and Riley you be a good little girl ,okay" Rory said as she kissed Riley.

" Finn please refrain from hitting on Riley, she's my little girl. Logan said also kissing Riley.

" I will, now you kids go have fun" he said rolling his eyes.

* * *

The couple arrived at a small Italian bistro called Mancini's. As they sat down at a small table in the back Rory worriedly asked if Logan thought Riley would be okay with Finn.

" For the fifth time yes, Ace she will be fine, just relax and have a good time."

The waitress walked over to their table and asked if they wanted anything to drink.

"Coffee, please" Rory answered before she even finished her sentence.

With a slight chuckle Logan added" I'll take a scotch neat"

" I'll be right back " the waitress said with a smile

"So..." Logan prompted.

"Uhmm..." Rory said with a teasing tone.

"Why does this feel so awkward" Logan asked with a smile.

"Well we haven't done this for 2 years"

"Hmmm that could be it I guess"

"How's Colin, I haven't heard about him"

"Colin, oh he's doing pretty well, he and Stephanie have gotten together"

"It's about time, those two were always dancing around each other" Rory commented as she buttered one of the rolls the waitress had placed on their table.

"I know, they were more stubborn then a couple of mules when it came to the two of them being together"

"Are you ready to order" The waitress asked walking up.

"Uh yea I'll take the lasagna dish" Logan told her.

"And I'll take the pasta ravioli" Rory added.

After the waitress left Rory continued the conversation." Whatever happened to Colin's milkmaid"

" You know what I'm not actually sure" he answered with a grin before taking a sip of his scotch.

" I always felt sorry for that poor girl, I mean she couldn't even speak English"

" Yea that was not one of Colin's finer ideas"

" Hey do you remember that time you pulled that prank in one of my classes" Rory asked with a laugh.

" Yea and you got me back by saying we were going to be married"

" Ah now that was one of my better pranks."

" You've had more than one" he asked disbelief evident in his voice.

" Me and my mom pulled some great pranks in our day"

" How is your mom doing anyways?"

" Good, real good actually, She and Luke are going great and my brother, Kevin ,is growing fast.

" Oh wow I forgot about Kevin, how old is he now?"

" He's going to be six this year"

Their food arrived at that point and the two began to eat in silence.

" mmm this lasagna is really good, here try it " Logan said offering Rory a forkful of the steaming hot dish.

She allowed him to feed her the lasagna " Wow that is really good"

* * *

Meanwhile

Back at Rory's apartment what had once before _appeared_ to be chaos now really was complete and utter chaos.

"Riley, come out now I don't want to play hide and seek anymore" Finn shouted looking high and low for the little girl. She had once again gotten out of her playpen. How she did this Finn did not know, but every time he turned around she was gone.

Suddenly she jumped out from behind the couch and began shouting " Coffee Coffee Coffee"

" You can't drink coffee its not good for you, not to mention your dad would kill me."

"COFFEE COFFEE" her yells got louder and louder.

"OKAY, I'll get you your coffee" Finn shouted giving in.He went into the kitchen and got a sippie cup out and filled it about half way with coffee then added milk to dilute it and cool it down." here's your coffee now leave me alone."

The coffee kept her quiet for a little while but then she was jumping on his lap again shouting " KANGAROO SONG KANGAROO SONG".

" Alright love now I love kangaroo's but do we have to watch that movie" Riley vigorously shook her head and with a groan Finn got up to put it in. Despite how annoying he found the song he found himself hopping around singing along with Riley.

Picking her up he swung her around in the air while she giggled like mad. " You like that" he asked her, to which she nodded " What about the tickle monster"

Riley let out a scream and then ran giggling again. Finn chased her his hand outstretched ready to tickle. Once he caught her he began tickling her while she tried to struggle out of his grip, giggling the whole time.

Within a few hours Riley was in her crib sound asleep. Finn went out to the couch and turned on the TV, he was instantly asleep.

* * *

Back at the Restaurant

Rory and Logan had continued to reminisce as they ate and things were just like they used to be, back at Yale.

" And there was that time we broke into the cafeteria and got ice cream" Rory said laughing.

" Oh that was fun, especially since you kept trying to pay" Logan laughed as well.

" Speaking of ice cream..." she trailed off smiling.

" Do you want to go get some ice cream" He asked knowingly.

" Do you even have to ask" Rory grinned at him.

" No, no of course not" his smirk continued to grow " Okay lets go get you some ice cream"

Logan helped her out of her seat and they left the restaurant. They stopped for awhile to get ice cream before heading home. It was about 10 o' clock by the time they got home. When they walked in they found Finn asleep on the couch with Riley sitting on top of him the Huntzberger smirk in place.

" I think she wore Finn out" Rory whispered to Logan.

" I didn't think that was possible"

" You want to get Riley and I'll wake him"

" You sure about that Ace"

" Yea I can handle Finn" Rory said with a hint of 'duh'.

"Okay if you say so " he said skeptically

Logan picked Riley up and took her back to her room. He got her changed and ready for bed. Before reading her a nighttime story he tucked her into bed. By the time he finished the story she was sound asleep. When he walked out he found Rory tugging on the arm of a still dead to the world Finn.

" Come on Finn wake up" Rory said through clenched teeth as she continued to tug on his arm.

"Did you even make sure he's still alive, Ace"

Rory stopped tugging briefly to glare at him darkly before resuming her desperate attempts to wake the Aussie man.

" I'm kidding Ace, do you have any alcohol"

" Logan, now is not the time for a drink, plus I don't keep any alcohol in the house with Riley"

" That's okay, he should have some over here" Logan responded distractedly as he searched the pockets of Finn's jacket and pulled out a flask. He unscrewed the top and waved it under Finn's nose, he immediately sat up.

Groggily, Finn asked " What time is it mate"

"It's nearly 10:30 at night Finn how can you ,the partying animal, be asleep?" Rory asked.

" That kid of yours is a lot of work love, she's a regular hellion.

"That's my girl" Logan said proudly with a grin which earned a smack from Rory.

" Why was Riley sitting on top of you when we got home Finn, shouldn't she of been in bed?" Rory asked.

" She was I swear, that girl is a little houdini every time I turned around she was out of her playpen and she insisted on having coffee"

" Coffee you gave our 16 month old daughter coffee" Logan asked completely shocked.

" She wouldn't stop yelling coffee" Finn said like it was obvious

"Ah now That's _my_ girl" Rory said in the same tone Logan had.

Logan then turned to her " You mean to tell me that you have been giving her coffee."

" Well she is a Gilmore why wouldn't I " Rory said sheepishly

"She's only 16 months old" Logan said loudly.

"Okay well I'm gonna go ahead and head out now." Finn said backing away

"Night Finn thanks for everything" Rory called to him.

"No problem, the child may be trouble but she's adorable as hell and actually a lot of fun" he said before closing the door.

"You hear that our kids trouble" Logan said grinning

"She gets that from you" Rory told him fighting back a smile as she began picking up some of the toys.

"Yea well she gets her coffee addiction from you," he paused " I still can't believe you gave her coffee" he said as he helped pick up the toys.

" I had to she's a Gilmore, I mean you know not to deprive a Gilmore coffee, and its always half milk." argued Rory.

Grinning at her Logan said " Its okay ...but I think I'm gonna head home and let you get to bed"

"Alright Riley and I are going to Stars Hollow tomorrow, you're welcome to come if you'd like"

" I'd like that, how about I come over at about 10 tomorrow"

"That sounds good"

Logan leaned in to kiss Rory goodnight. He originally planned to keep it simple and kiss her on the cheek but decided to try for the lips instead. The kiss started out simply enough but Rory almost instantly began to kiss him back. Her arms slipped around his neck and his snaked around her waist drawing her closer.

When the broke apart Logan continued to hold her close for a few minutes before he huskily said "Goodnight Ace" his grin widening. He then released her and headed for the door, Rory followed him.

Before he left he leaned down and gave her another light kiss and said " I'll see you tomorrow"

"Night Logan" she said softly before he turned and walked down the hall.

Rory shut the door and leaned against it trying to get the fuzziness to leave her head. It felt amazing to kiss him again, it had been too long since she had last done that. His little kisses on the cheek had been driving her crazy. Pushing off from the door Rory walked down the hall and looked in on Riley. She was sleeping peacefully, with a sigh Rory headed towards her own room.

_An: Thank you for reading now please review it would be appreciated so much, especially any feedback. Thanks_


	3. A Visit to Stars Hollow

_Reunited_

_Disclaimer: No I do not own Gilmore Girls and this disclaimer is painfully reminding me of that._

_An: Thank you to all who reviewed I love to know that you like the story._ _Sorry for not updating sooner I have just had a lot going on but I will try to update often._

Chapter 3: A Visit to Stars Hollow

Rory had called her mother early this morning to tell her that Logan would be joining them for the weekend. Lorelai agreed but she wasn't sure how everything would go. First off Luke still wanted to kill Logan as well as several others in town. Rory pulled up if front of her old house that she had grown up in. Getting out they noticed that nobody was home.

"I think Mom and Luke are working and I guess Kevin is with one of them" Rory said as she surveyed the dark house.

"Well where should we go" Logan asked as he pulled Riley's stroller out of the back.

"Luke's of course, I'm starved" Rory said like it was obvious.

"Should've known" Logan said with a smirk.

Rory got Riley out of her car seat and strapped her into her stroller. They started walking down the street. Logan slid his arm around Rory's waist and took over pushing the stroller. To those who didn't know them they would think they were just a happy family going for a little walk. Unfortunately Babbette did know them and immediately dialed Miss. Patty.

"Not much has changed here has it?" Logan asked looking around.

"Why would it?" Rory asked with the tone that said that's a stupid question.

"I don't uh never mind" Logan stuttered.

"Smart boy" Rory said grinning." Hey look there's Miss Patty" she said as she waved to the plump woman standing at the door of her studio.

The three arrived at Luke's and walked in hearing the bell tinkle behind them. They immediately saw her mother and Kevin at the usual table and headed in that direction.

"RORY" Kevin shouted running up to her and hugging her around the legs.

"Oof" Rory said as she was hit by the 5 year old. "Hey there little bro whacha doing"

"Me and Mom are eating well actually Mom is just annoying Dad."

"That sounds about right, what is it this time?"

"She's going on and on about the salt shakers"

"Again?" Rory asked

"Yup" than turning to Logan, he asked "Who are you"

At this point Lorelai stepped in and told Kevin "This is Logan, remember I told you that Riley's father would be coming"

"Oh so your Riley's father"

"Yeah I am" Logan said a little unsure as he felt many people staring at them.

Taking Riley from his arms Rory set her down and said to Kevin "Kevin you remember Riley right"

"Of course I do you guys are always here" He stepped forward to hug Riley but she squealed and ran behind Logan. Gripping his leg tightly she peered around looking at Kevin.

"I think you scared her Kevin" Lorelai said with a laugh, but she took in the fact that Riley seemed to truly like Logan. 'Well she should he is her father', 'But he hasn't been there for her'. The voices in Lorelai's head continue to argue. She just couldn't decide if she should like Logan or hate him.

"I didn't do anything" Kevin whined at his mother.

"Why don't you go get your father" Lorelai suggested.

"He won't let me go behind the counter anymore than you"

"Well give him the puppy eyes, he can't say no to your puppy eyes."Lorelai told him and he scrambled off, turning to Rory and Logan " He's a sucker for the puppy eyes."

This caused some tension filled laughter as they moved to sit at the table. Rory put Riley in a high chair. ' I hope Mom and Luke don't kill Logan' thought Rory. Logan's thoughts were very similar. 'She hasn't said anything to me yet, God I hope she doesn't kill me'.

"So Logan how have you been lately" Lorelai asked and Rory let out a small breath.

"Uh alright I guess, I have a lot going on right now, I mean with moving back here and Rory and Riley" he saw Lorelai cast a glance at Rory and quickly added. "Don't get me wrong I wouldn't give those two up for the world."

At this point Kirk came up to the table and looking at Logan said "Excuse me but I was wondering what you were doing here."

The table turned to look at him but before Logan could say anything Miss Patty joined Kirk as well as Babbette. "We don't want you to hurt them anymore than you already have" Miss Patty said while Babbette nodded her head in agreement.

"I would never —" Logan started but was interrupted by Lorelai.

"Ladies and Kirk, Logan is here on Rory's invitation, they have worked things out and what happened is between them, you don't need to interfere"

"Lorelai, we're just trying to protect Rory, we love the girl." Babbette said

"I can take care of myself Babbette, while I appreciate your concern it is not needed, Logan is Riley's father and he wants to be a part of her life so he will be." Rory said standing up.

"If you say so sweetie but if he hurts you again just let us know we'll take care of him" Miss Patty told her.

"Not me though I'm a fragile person and he could probably hurt me" Kirk piped in. The three turned to leave.

"Wait, I just want to say that I love Rory and Riley and always will." Logan called out to the two gossip queens and Kirk.

"You better" Babbette said before she left.

"Logan", Rory said softly.

"It's true Ace." he said just as softly.

"I know it is" She told him letting a small smile grace her lips.

"Hey now don't you two get all lovey dovey here we're in public." Lorelai said even though she was smiling. Her daughter was in love and it was just plain obvious that Logan loved her too.

"Sorry, Mom" Rory said blushing as they sat back down.

Luke came over with Kevin trailing behind. "Hey Rory, Riley,...Logan" he said Logan with a bit of disdain Making it obvious he didn't like him. Although his opinion might be changing after Logan's little confession.

"What I don't get a hello" Lorelai asked with a faint pout.

"You have been here for over an hour Lorelai" he said exasperated.

"That's beside the point" Lorelai said offended.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Luke asked.

"Are you trying to get rid of me"

"No, Lorelai, what can I get you guys?" he asked giving up on Lorelai.

"Coffee" Roy said to which Logan agreed to "Oh and get a special for Riley"

"I'm not getting her coffee she's to young."

"You give it to Kevin"

"No your mother gives it to Kevin"

"I like coffee, Dad keeps trying to say its not good for me, but Mom drinks it and you drink it and you guys are fine" Kevin piped in

"Not helping Kevin" Luke said sending a patented gruff glare at him " Fine" he said giving in and walking away.

After eating the group split up, Rory decided to go with her Mom to the Dragonfly for some quality time together. Logan chose to take Riley and go for a walk around town and maybe take her to the park. So after dropping Kevin off at a friends the two Gilmore Girls headed to the Inn.

"So..., what's going on with you and Logan" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, I told you everything"

"No your leaving something out I know you are, I know you, don't try to hide it."

"Fine, alright we went out last night"

"I knew that what happened afterward." Lorelai asked excitedly, "Don't say, nothing" she added in a warning tone.

"I wasn't going to" Rory exclaimed to which Lorelai rolled her eyes. " Right so when we got home, well first we had to wake Finn up which took awhile since he is really hard to wake up. And you know it actually took alcohol to get the man up. Not to mention that Logan had the nerve to ask me if I had any, I mean did he seriously think I would keep alcohol in the house with a 16th month old kid running around."

"Rory your rambling" Lorelai interrupted getting impatient.

"Right sorry uhm where was I... oh yeah and then we got into an argument about giving Riley coffee, he said I shouldn't give it to her."

"What! No! he didn't" Lorelai exclaimed

"He really did, but the kid wants it and you can't deny a Gilmore coffee."

"It's a sacred rule" Lorelai agreed. "Now continue with the story".

"Yeah so then he goes to give me a kiss on the cheek like he has been for the past several week, but than he kisses me on the lips."

"Did you kiss him back" Lorelai asked eagerly leaning forward.

"Well yeah, I mean it just felt so right."Rory told her sheepishly.

"Aw hunny, you do realize you still love him right."

"I don't know mom I don't want to rush things, I just want to know he is gonna stick around and not leave."

"Its been this long sweetie I don't think he is going anywhere, not to mention he is really great with Riley and practically worships the ground you walk on."

Blushing Rory said, "Mom he does not"

"Uh huh okay you say that now" Lorelai said sarcastically as she got up.

"Its getting close to dinner time, I'm going to go find Logan and Riley so we can eat." Rory told her as she walked towards the door.

"Mmkay I'll see you in a bit"

* * *

Rory had spent the last twenty minutes looking for Logan and Riley, which is a surprisingly long time since there aren't many places to be in Stars Hollow. But Rory had checked all the common areas and was now walking down streets looking for him. She would of called him but she was enjoying the fresh air and quiet town too much. She really missed living here and was glad she wasn't to far away and could visit often. Turning onto another street Rory looked up and spotted the two she was looking for. Logan was holding Riley and looking up at the house in front of him.

"Hey you two where have you been" Rory asked as she approached the pair.

"Hey we were just looking around, this town is so peaceful." Logan told her as he put Riley back in her stroller. He quickly slipped a paper into his pocket hoping Rory hadn't noticed. But she had and was going to say something but he spoke before she could. "So is it about time for dinner"

"Uhm...yeah I was just trying to find you." Rory answered distractedly as she was trying to figure out what he could of put in his pocket.

"Well lets go then" he said slinging an arm around her shoulders and heading off up the street, pushing the stroller.

Rory's reporter instincts were kicking in and she was overly curious about what he had been doing. Especially since she had noticed that a For Sale sign was in the front yard of the house he had been looking at. She made a mental note to ask him about it later, but first she was going to discuss it with her mother.

_An: What was Logan doing hmm I guess you'll have to wait and find out. Hehe mean I know but if you have any guesses let me know. Thank you for reading now please review feedback is loved greatly._


	4. ChChChanges

_Reunited_

_Disclaimer: Well you see I don't own Gilmore Girls...well technically I do own the fifth season on DVD but not the actual show._

_An: Okay so everybody pretty much guessed that he was going to buy the house although that was the most obvious conclusion but what is really gonna happen well I guess you'll just have to read...so read_

Chapter 4: Ch-Ch-Changes

Rory was sitting on the couch working on a few articles for the paper. She had files and papers strewn everywhere. She heard a small noise and looked up to see a little girl standing at the door to the living room.

"How did you get out of bed?" Rory asked gently, than with a sigh added "Come here, Mommy needs a hug."

Riley scrambled over to her mother and got up on her lap. "Story" she said casting her big blue puppy eyes up at Rory.

"Okay, I'll read you a story."Rory said as she stood up and went over to the book shelf. "Which book do you want" she asked the little girl in her arms.

"That one" Riley said pointing to a yellow book on the shelf.

"Okay" Rory said as she pulled out the yellow book titled Curious George. Carrying Riley back to her room she put her in bed than began reading her the book. "George was a very curious monkey, he always wanted to explore new things..." read Rory.

She was almost finished with the book when she heard a knock on the door. 'Who could that be its almost midnight' thought Rory as she put the book down and pulled the blankets over a now sleeping Riley. Walking out to the door she opened it to find a very solemn looking Logan standing there. "Logan what, its almost midnight" Rory said confused.

"I know Ace, but I really needed to talk to you." Logan explained looking up at her. His hands were in his pocket and his shoulders were slumped like he was defeated or something.

"Okay, why don't you come in and sit down. Do you want some coffee?" Rory asked as she opened the door wider.

"Yeah I could really use some."He said taking a seat on the couch.

Rory went into the kitchen and started a fresh pot of coffee, before joining Logan on the couch. "So did something happen today, cause you don't look so great"

"Yea something happened, something big, but I had to do this Rory I need you to understand that." Logan said taking her hand in his. She just simply nodded.

"I've been planning this for awhile but today was when I made things official and told my father."Logan began.

_Flashback_

Logan had set up an appointment with his Father for that afternoon. He decided that he was done being a puppet to his father's master. So he entered his father's office slightly nervous but anxious to get this over with and finally be free.

"Logan, son what are you doing here" Mitchum asked as he looked up at his son who had just walked into his office.

"We had a meeting Father, I set it up this morning" Logan told him keeping his voice calm but he couldn't help the coldness that slipped out.

Looking at a memo on his desk Mitchum responded, "Right , right here is the message from Cindy, now what did you want to see me about?" he asked but continued going over a file on his desk.

"Father can you please stop working this is an important matter, that needs your full attention."Logan said getting irritated, which happened quickly around his father.

"Yes, son" Mitchum answered putting the file away and looking up at Logan giving him his full attention. " Now what is it."

"Well lets see where shall I start...I guess I could start by telling you that I have been seeing Rory for the past month and a half." Logan said the bitterness very evident now.

Mitchum instantly paled when he heard him say this. Which cause Logan to smirk, "That's right I know about my beautiful daughter, and it seems that you did too except you have known since the beginning."

"Logan listen this was—" Mitchum began.

"No, I'm not finished." Logan snapped interrupting him. "I have let you control my life ever since I was born, but this was the last straw. I quit. I quit this company, this family and most of all I quit being your son." He yelled.

"Logan, you can't just quit I will not allow it." Mitchum yelled back.

"Well you can't control me anymore now can you?" Logan shouted again standing up.

"This is all because of that Gilmore girl isn't it, she put you up to this" Mitchum accused.

"Leave Rory out of this, you've ruined her life enough as it is" Logan screamed, anger was surging through him.

"How could I have possibly ruined her life." Mitchum argued standing up as well.

"Well lets see, how about we start with how Mom and Grandfather told her that she wasn't good enough for our family or how about how you told her she wasn't good enough to be a journalist." Logan shouted his voicing dripping with venom.

"I didn't think she had it, I was doing her a favor." Mitchum tried to defend himself.

Logan laughed harshly at that comment "Yeah right she's an awesome journalist, and you know that. Some favor that was it caused her to drop out of Yale and live with her grandparents, not to mention she didn't speak to her mother for months."

"That's not my fault"

"If you hadn't treated her like that it never would of happened. But wait That's not all you did, you shipped me off to California by threatening her career if I didn't go." Logan spat out.

"I needed you to —" Mitchum tried to argue.

"And than when she got pregnant you kept it from me and told her you would ruin her career if she ever told me." Logan shouted his voice getting louder to drown out his father's defense.

"It was for your own good, son" Mitchum yelled.

"That's bullshit and you know it, but you know what you don't have to worry about me anymore because we are DONE." Logan shouted backing away.

"I'll cut all your money off." Mitchum called out as a last attempt to keep his son, but it failed too.

With a wicked grin Logan turned to him "I finished switching my bank accounts around this morning, I have my own money and you can't touch it." and with that Logan walked out of the office and out of his father's life.

Mitchum sat down at his desk completely defeated, what was he going to do now, he had just lost his son for good and it was all his fault.

Logan walked down the hall to the elevators with a small grin etched on his face as he saw many people looking at him and his father's office. A lot of people heard the argument and by morning all of Hartford would know that Logan Huntzberger was no longer a part of the Huntzberger family or company.

After leaving the office Logan drove to Stars Hollow, and entered a Realtors Office. Going up to the front desk he asked the man sitting there "Excuse me, I was wonde— Kirk? What are you doing here?"

"This is my job or at least it is this week, I think I might go into reality." Kirk responded looking up at Logan.

"Right" Logan said slowly, "Well can you help me than?"

"That depends what do you need.?"

"I want to look at a house"

"Okay well than go outside, walk down the street and you should find some houses there all ready to look at, actually there are a lot of houses to look at in this town." Kirk told him.

"No Kirk, I want to look at a house to buy, a specific one." Logan said, he felt like he was talking to a five year old.

"Is it for sale?" Kirk asked confused.

"Yes, Kirk its for sale, is there anybody else here?" Logan asked annoyed.

"No, I'm the only one tonight. Well actually we're closed I'm just getting a feel for the office today." Kirk explained.

"If you're closed than why does the sign still say open." Logan asked slowly.

"Oh crap, I knew I was forgetting something. Now you wanted to look at a house right?" Kirk asked.

"I'll just come back another time when your open and there is somebody else here." Logan said turning to leave.

"Okay come back soon" Kirk called after him.

_End Flashback_

Rory sat on the couch silently as she listened to the whole story. She let him tell her everything without interrupting. He did tell her everything except he left out the part about going to Stars Hollow and buying the house. When he had finished she remained quiet, until he asked " Rory you still there?"

"I ...don't know what to say." Rory finally said slowly.

"I had to do this Rory I had to"

"You left your family, Logan they're your_ family_."

"No Rory they are not my family, _you_ are. You and Riley are my family. Logan explained.

Looking up at him Rory could see he was dead serious and really meant what he said. "Do you have enough money to get by for now?"

"Yea, I should have plenty."

"Is that what you were doing when you had that meeting at the bank a couple weeks ago?" She asked gently.

Grinning Logan answered "Yea, and I'm not surprised you figured that one out"

"You stood up for me against your father and your completely committed to me and Riley, I love you, Logan" She said as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his chest.

Wrapping his arms around her he responded softly " I love you too Rory and nothing can change that."

Rory pulled back and looked at him before saying "You look tired, do you want to just stay here tonight?"

"If you want me too" he told her. She stood up and took his hand and led him back to her room. "Rory are you sure about this?" he asked cautiously.

"Just sleep for now." She told him.

"Okay, if That's what you want." He smirked at her and began getting ready for bed. Rory waited till he took his shirt off than she took it and went to the bathroom.

When she came back out he was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her. "You're wearing my shirt" he said with a smirk.

"I like wearing your shirt to bed." Rory admitted shyly as she blushed a light red.

"I like you wearing my shirt" he said to her as he reached for her. She walked over and got in bed, Logan slid under the covers after her and pulled her to him.

"Night Logan" Rory mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

"Night Ace" Logan said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

In the middle of the night Logan woke up and could not get back to sleep. So he decided to get something to drink. On his way to the kitchen he peaked int Riley's room and saw her standing up in her crib.

"Can't sleep either?" he asked the little girl as he stepped into her room. She shook her head no. "Howbout we get you some milk will that help?" Logan asked and she nodded vigorously and held her arms up so she could be picked up. He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Logan walked into the kitchen and got out some milk, and fixed Riley a bottle. Than taking it and the girl back into the family room he handed her the bottle and made himself comfortable.

Later in the morning Rory woke up to an empy bed. She stood up and walked down the hall noticing that Riley wasn't in her bed either. But she found both of the missing people when she walked into the family room. Logan was asleep on the couch with Riley curled up on top of him. It was so cute that Rory had to take a picture.

Right after she had snapped the picture Logan began to wake up. He moved a still sleeping Riley off him and sat up.Spotting Rory he said, "Good Morning"

"Hey, you were so cute sleeping with her" Rory said with a smirk.

"Did you take a picture" Logan asked suspiciously when he spied the camera in her hands.

"Yes and your not going to get rid of it ,I like it" Rory told him defensivley.

"I wasn't going to... oh never mind do you want some breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes please"

"Will do" Logan said as he got up and went into the kitchen. He first started a pot of coffee than began getting out the ingrediants for pancakes.

Even though Rory was comfortable in Logan's shirt she decided to go change before breakfast. When she came out fifteen minutes later Riley was at the table and Logan had pancakes ready. "It smells great" Rory said smiling.

"Anything for you Ace" Logan said as he gave her a quick kiss.

After eating Rory got ready to leave, " Are you going to take Riley to Daycare later?"

"Well I'm just going to set up some interviews for later this week so I can get a job soon, so I'll probably just keep her at home." Logan told her as he got up to kiss her goodbye.

"Okay sounds good, have fun and Riley you behave" Rory said before walking out the door.

_An: Okay there it was, I hope you liked it. Everyone guessed right he is going to buy the house but he hasn't told Rory about it yet, That will happen eventually. I thought this chapter was a bit to serious so I added Kirk for a bit of humor. So review if you liked it or even if you didn't._


	5. Life Moves Quickly

Reunited

_Disclaimer: I own nothing...well actually I own a lot of things, I could list them for you but that would take awhile...but I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls...I do have an amazing picture of Finn though._

_An: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had some troubles getting the ideas for this chapter to flow...but I managed to get it out so here it is._

Chapter 5: Life Moves Quickly

The bell jingled as the door to Luke's opened and Logan walked in. Walking up to the counter he slid on to a stool and waited for Luke to appear.

"Hey, Logan what can I get for you?" Luke asked as he walked up not looking up from his notepad.

"Actually I need some advice."

Looking up Luke asked, "What kind of advice?"

"Well I want it to be surprise, can I talk to you somewhere that people won't hear?"

"That's hard in this town" Luke said,than added "Yeah let's go upstairs"

After walking up the stairs to what was now simply an office and settling themselves in, Logan began. "I want to buy a house"

"A house? Where?" Luke asked surprised.

"Here, in Stars Hollow, I've thought about it and its where I want to live. I'm pretty sure Rory does too. I mean her mom is here and she grew up here, she loves this town." Logan explained.

"Wow, you want to live here, in this crazy town." Logan asked unsure.

"Yea, I do" Logan said, "I've already picked out a house."

"Your really serious about this aren't you?" Luke asked.

"Its what I want, I don't want to live in a big house that doesn't feel like home. I've always lived that way and its not a good way to grow up, there is no love. I want my daughter to grow up in a house with love." Logan replied.

"This is gonna be a big change for you, leaving the money you grew up with, are you going to be able to handle living a completely different lifestyle than your used to?"

"I'm sure it will take some getting used to but I would give up the world to be with Rory and Riley. It's not like I need a suit of armor or any of the expensive possessions I used to have. Although my father can't take them away so I can keep them." Logan answered.

"Wait, you had a suit of armor" Luke asked surprised.

"Yeah" Logan responded with a shrug

"A suit of armor...a suit of armor" Luke said astonished.

"Well it was for decoration, you know it was kind of cool." Logan said with a sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry, but you had a suit of armor?" Luke asked again still astonished

"Still do actually, but its not something I need or particularly want, I just want to live a quiet life with Rory" Logan told him.

Luke realized that Logan really wanted to do this and decided to help, even though he was still amazed that a 28 year old guy had a suit of armor. "What advice do you need from me?"

Grinning Logan responded, "I picked out this house, but I was wondering if you would take a look at it. You know see if the roof's good and if its worth what I'm paying for it."

"I could do that, when do you want me to look at it?" Luke responded.

"Whenever you have time, just don't tell Rory, or Lorelai she might tell Rory and I want it to be a surprise.

"I promise I won't tell them." Luke said standing up " I could take a break and go look at it now if you want."

"That would be great, if your sure you can go" Logan said standing as well.

"Yeah, lets go" Luke said leading the way downstairs.

The two men walked into the diner and then outside, as Logan began leading the way to the house. They walked past Kirk who was dressed as a giant ice cream cone in the town square shouting something about ice cream samples. Turning down Cherry Blossom Drive Logan pointed out the house up ahead.

"It's the blue one there" Logan said pointing at the beautifully crafted house.

"It looks good" Luke said as he walked up the sidewalk to the front porch. He began scanning the steps and railings, checking for dangers. He looked around the entire outside, only finding a few minor things that he could easily fix. Turning to Logan he said "let's see the inside"

"Alright" Logan responded as he took the key the realtor had given him and went to the front door. Opening the old Victorian doors they entered into a wide foyer. Straight ahead was a set of stairs and to the left of them was a hallway. Logan walked towards the hallway which led to the back of the house. Halfway down on the right was a door that led to the basement, while on the left was a small bathroom. It ended at the door of two rooms on either side. To the left was a family room that was rather large and comfortable. To the right were two glass doors that when opened revealed a kitchen.

Stepping down the two steps into the family room, Luke began looking around. He noticed that on the left were another two steps that led up to a wooden door. And to the right was another set of doors and windows that looked out onto the porch. "This is a beautiful house Logan" Luke told him still looking around.

"Thank you" Logan said sincerely, "You should see the rest of it." With that Logan began showing Luke around the rest of it. The kitchen was of all new appliances and had an island in the middle with stools centered around it. On the other side of the kitchen through a swinging door was an elegant dining room that had an archway on one end that led to a living room or parlor. This than came back around to the foyer in the front.

The stairs curved to the left about halfway up, at the top a short hallway ran perpendicular to another hallway that ran the length of the house. Turning around the railing Logan led the way to the master bedroom. Opening the two wooden doors they entered into the large open room. At the front there was a large window with a window seat. There were three doors on the wall opposite the windows, two led into walk in closets while the middle one led into the bathroom. The bathroom was a beautifully crafted room with a marble Jacuzzi tub and a separate shower. "Rory is going to love this" Luke said looking around.

"I hope so" Logan responded.

The rest of the upstairs consisted of three bedrooms and two more bathrooms. One bathroom connected two of the rooms. After exploring the house for about an hour and a half the two men walked back outside.

"So what do you think?" Logan asked cautiously.

"It's a beautiful house Logan, I can't find anything wrong with it...well except the back door lock is loose." Luke answered sincerely.

"Its not a mansion but its still a pretty big house, I just hope Rory will like it" Logan replied.

"I'm sure she will" Luke replied putting a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Thanks Luke, I think I'm going to tell the realtor I'll take the house. I just have to figure out how to tell Rory."

"I'll see you later then" Luke said as they separated in the town square.

* * *

"Come on Ace we got to get going" Logan called out. It was Valentine's Day and he was going to tell Rory about the house tonight. He had had it all planned out since the deal went through a few weeks ago and the current resident moved out. He was currently waiting for Rory to get ready, and for Finn to arrive.

"Hold you horses, Mister. Finn's not even here yet" Rory called back. At that precise moment there was a knock on the door and Logan got up to answer it.

'Hey Finn, thank you so much for doing this." Logan said as he let Finn in.

"Anything to see my little princess." He said walking in

"Uncle Finn" Riley shouted jumping up and down on the couch.

"Come here Princess" Finn said picking up the little girl and swinging her around.

Rory walked out a few minutes later and joined the group standing by the couch. "Hey Finn, why don't you have a date tonight?"

"Well I had almost convinced Rosemary to go out with me, but than Logan called and said Riley wanted me to babysit and I couldn't say no to my Little Princess" Finn answered.

"Alright Ace we got to go" Logan said as he got Rory's jacket and slipped it onto her arms.

"Okay, bye Riley you be good for Uncle Finn okay." Rory said kissing the little girl before following Logan out.

Once they reached the car Logan stopped and turned to Rory pulling something out of his pocket. "Our destination is a secret so I must ask you to where this" he said holding up a black blindfold.

"A blindfold, Logan I'm not wearing a blindfold." Rory whined.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were in the car and Rory had the blindfold on. "Are we there yet?" Rory asked impatiently.

"Almost" Logan said as he drove through Stars Hollow. Pulling into the driveway of the house Logan got out and went around to help Rory out.

"Where are we?" Rory immediately asked as Logan positioned her on the sidewalk in front of the house. He put a small box in her hands before taking off the blindfold.

As soon as Rory could see she looked around and almost instantly knew where she was. " Logan are we in Stars Hollow?" She asked slowly as she looked up at the house.

"Open the box" Logan told her gesturing to what was in her hands.

Slowly Rory pulled the top off the small square box to reveal a regular old key. "Is this..." Rory trailed off as she looked up at the house.

"Yes it is." Logan whispered as he led her up to the front door. Rory was speechless as she let him take her inside.

"I can't believe this" Rory said as she looked around in awe.

Laughing Logan took her hand and led her to the back of the house. "Come on I'll show you around"

They spent the next half hour touring the house before adjourning to the kitchen. Which had a table set for two and everything set out for a fancy dinner.

"I'm going to fix you dinner" Logan said as he went over to the counter to began the preparations.

"What are we having?" Rory asked as she picked up the glasses of wine and handed one to Logan.

"Salad..." Logan started and Rory made a face causing him to smile. " Steak and mashed potatoes" He continued.

"Sounds good, now hurry up I'm starving." Rory said.

After Logan had put the steaks on the grill he went over to Rory who had taken a seat on the counter. " So do you like the house?" he asked gently.

Grinning over the edge of her whine glass she nodded and replied " I love the house."

A grin spread across Logan's face " I haven't even shown you the best part" he said as he began walking towards the family room.

"What do you mean the best part?" Rory asked as she hopped off the counter and followed him.

Walking through the family room he went over to the door on the left and opened it. He flipped the light on as he moved to stand behind Rory. "This..." he started "Is your own personal library and office." he finished with a grin.

Again Rory was speechless as she looked around the large room that was covered in classic mahogany wood. It was beautiful and when furnished would make the perfect library.

"I thought we could put bookshelves around most of the walls and a desk or two in the corner so we could work. And of course a couple of comfy reading chairs." Logan said softly.

Turning around so she could face him Rory said "It sounds perfect."

"That's what I was aiming for" Logan said with his smirk in place before leaning down to kiss her softly.

* * *

Later in the evening while they were eating Rory asked "When can we move in?"

"Whenever you want" Logan replied as he cut his steak.

"We should move in soon, but it might take a few weeks to get everything packed."

"Well do you want to decorate first and furnish it?" he asked

"Can we afford new furniture?" Rory asked frowning slightly.

"Trust me I have been saving money and should have enough to furnish the house." Logan reassured her.

"How much money do you have saved back?" Rory asked curious now.

"A couple thousand after I paid off the house" He told her. "I think we can live fairly well but not like I'm used to" he added.

"We don't need to live like that. I'm sure we will be fine without all those luxuries" Rory said. "Although I will miss Bobby" she added.

With a grin Logan said "I still have the suit of armor in storage if you want to put it in the house somewhere."

"Really, could we?" Rory asked all excitedly.

"If you really want to" Logan answered with a laugh.

"We had so much fun with Bobby." Rory said dreamily.

"How about you and your mom spend a weekend or two and decorate everything before we move in." Logan suggested. "Just do me a favor and let me decide what goes in the basement" he added quickly.

"Okay, That's a good idea" Rory replied.

Before heading home, or well to the apartment they cleaned everything up and locked up the house. Walking out to the car Logan asked "Did you like the surprise?"

"I definitely loved it" Rory answered as she turned to face him.

Logan leaned down and kissed her softly wrapping his arms around her. " I love you Ace" he said after they broke apart a few minutes later.

"I love you too Logan." Rory replied softly as she looked up at him.

_An: Well there is the chapter I hope you liked it. I kinda keep jumping through time real fast but I kinda need to, to make the story work. I had to put he suit of armor in there. Did anybody else notice that Logan had a suit of armor in his apartment in the episode last week? I thought it a bit ridiculous that a college student had a suit of armor in his apartment, I mean really. I so can't wait till this weeks episode it's going to be great. I just wish there was more Finn. Anyways if you like it tell me in a nice little review or even a long review that is good too._


	6. Such a Bumpy Road

**Reunited**

_Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Gilmore Girls ...I try to tell people that I own Logan and Finn but it is only in my dreams or simply a lie._

_An: Okay so the idea hit me for this chapter, but it was only the main part so it took a while to work in details but anywho here it is..._

Chapter 6: Such a Bumpy Road

"But I want it to be blue" Rory whined. She and Lorelai sat in what was to be the guest room trying to decide what color to paint it. They had spent the last several weeks choosing colors and furniture for the house. Except that they were having difficulties deciding which colors to use.

"But green is a much more neutral color." Lorelai argued.

"Yes but blue looks better in here." Rory stated with a look that said I won't stop till I get my way.

"How about we have Logan decide" Lorelai suggested.

"Fine, I'm hungry anyways lets go to Luke's" Rory said getting up.

The two walked downstairs and got their coats before heading out. " I still can't believe this is your house it is amazing" Lorelai said looking up at it.

"I know, I can't believe Logan bought it, but he really wants to make it up to me. He kept telling me that he wanted his daughter to grow up like I did and not like he did."

"He's really trying isn't he?"

"Yea, I just think we are going to be really happy." Rory said with a smile.

"I know you are kid" Lorelai told her as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders and continued to walk to the diner.

They had almost reached the diner when Kirk came running up, "Lorelai, Rory there you are"

"What do you need Kirk" Lorelai asked turning towards him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. I looked here first then I tried the inn and then your house..."

"What is it Kirk?" Rory asked getting impatient she was really hungry.

"But you weren't there so I checked the gazebo and than the under the bridge at the pond..." Kirk continued on seemly oblivious to the two girls who were confused as to why he would look for them under the bridge. "Then I checked Rory's new house and then I was coming back here and I saw you and managed to stop you." He finally finished.

"Well what did you need Kirk?" Lorelai asked.

"What? Oh well I can't remember now. Oh no it will come to me" Kirk said, Rory turned to head inside, but Kirk shouted out, " No don't go what if I remember and then I can't find you again. I don't want to have to look under the bridge again I got all wet."

"Kirk we are just going in to eat, we will be there for a while, and you don't have to look under the bridge again I promise you we will not be there. " Rory said slowly and patiently.

"Okay if you say so" Kirk responded, and Rory and Lorelai went inside and sat down at their usual table.

"Burger and fries and coffee, Luke and make it snappy" Rory shouted towards the kitchen.

"Hey don't order my man around like that" Lorelai chastised Rory than shouted towards the back "Make that a double"

"Oh so you can order him around but I can't" Rory asked a bit miffed.

"Well he is my husband so ha" Lorelai said sticking her tongue out.

"You're such a child, I swear Riley is better behaved than you are."

"I do not act like a child" Lorelai stated indignantly while stomping her foot.

"Yes you do" Luke said coming up to the table with coffee.

"That's it you're sleeping on the couch tonight Mister." Lorelai mumbled.

Ignoring Lorelai Luke said " Your burgers and fries will be right up" He then turned to attend to more customers.

"Some husband he is" Lorelai mumbled under her breath. Than seemly forgetting what just happened said " So where is Logan we need him to decide what color to paint the guest room"

"I don't know he should of been here a while ago, I call him" Rory said as she pulled her cell phone out.

"No cell phones in the diner" Luke shouted from over at the counter.

"Oh come on Luke I'm your step daughter" Rory whined.

"Go outside or I'll withhold the coffee" Luke threatened pointing to the door.

Rory got up grumbling " He sure is a Mr. Scrooge, defiantly make him sleep on the couch tonight"

Lorelai laughed as Rory headed outside to make her phone call. She hit the speed dial and waited for him to pick up.

"Ally , I've been waiting for you to call all day but you got to be careful I can't let Rory find out about you." answered Logan

"Oh I hope you were planning on keeping that secret a bit better" Rory told him smiling when she heard his voice.

"Oh no its you...I mean oh its you, How you doing Ace." Logan said with a small chuckle. Rory could almost hear the smirk over the phone.

"Not so well, we're having decorating debacles and food shortages and I was wondering where you were and now I hear about some Ally." Rory said to him.

"Well really Ally was just a fling and I plan to drop her tomorrow, as for the rest of it I will be there soon I just need to pick Riley up first." Logan told her as he got into his car.

"Okay well hurry we need you"

"I'm starting the car right now" Logan said as he turned the key.

"Alright see you soon and tell Ally I said hi"

"Will do Ace, love you."

"I love you too, bye" Rory said before shutting the phone and going back inside.

"Where's Logan?" Lorelai asked as Rory sat down at the table.

"On his way, he's going to pick up Riley first" Rory answered looking around. "Now where is our food?" She asked impatiently.

"Right here" Luke said walking up to them with their food.

"Thank God, I thought I was going to die of starvation." Lorelai said a bit dramatically before digging in.

A little over an hour the girls had finished eating and were starting on their second piece of pie. Logan walked in with Riley in his arms and looked around for them. He spotted them and walked over leaning down to kiss Rory before sitting next to her.

"Hey I thought you would be at the house" Logan said as he got Riley settled.

"We were but the need for food called to us" Lorelai answered.

"How's Ally?" Rory inquired

"Good disappointed I left her for you" Logan answered

"Ally, whose Ally?" Lorelai asked utterly confused.

"Oh just Logan's other girlfriend" Rory answered trying to hold back her laughter.

Looking at Rory who was never good at lying Lorelai picked up on the joke. "Does she know you have a kid?"

This caused all of them to burst out laughing which didn't stop until Luke walked over and asked if they needed anything. " No, I think we are going to get back to decorating soon" Logan answered

So the group got up to leave, Rory taking Riley in her arms and heading out the door towards the house. "I think green would look best in the guest room but Rory wants blue" Lorelai began to explain to Logan.

"How about like a beige color or something" Logan suggested

"But beige is so boring" Rory interjected.

"Yeah but you could paint pictures or something on the wall."

"Oh I know lets find somebody who can paint real well and have them paint something on the walls with a theme or something" Lorelai suggested all excited.

"That would look really cool, maybe we should do that in Riley's room too" Rory agreed.

"Well how about you guys decide how you want it painted and I can find somebody who will do the painting." Logan suggested as they entered the house.

"I want ponies" Riley piped in.

"You want ponies in your room?" Rory asked and Riley nodded.

"Ponies it is than" Logan said

"What color do you want in your room?' Lorelai asked.

"I don't know yet, I haven't really thought of that." Rory answered

"We could do light blue in there, with a nice border" Logan suggested

"Alright than I guess we should start on the family room"

"Do you want to buy new furniture for that room or just use what we have." Logan asked as they looked into the empty room.

"Well we can probably keep the same furniture from my apartment in here unless you want to buy a new tv." Rory said

"Well I have all my furniture in storage, big screen tv included. But we could put all that downstairs and use your furniture for in here but we would have to buy another tv for up here."

"I think we have some shopping to do" Lorelai piped up.

"Well we already have the bedroom furniture for our room and Riley's room, so we just need to buy for the guest room and play room, dining room and the front room." Rory said counting the rooms off on her fingers.

" I have already ordered the stuff for the library and I want to get us a new bed" Logan added.

"Why don't we do all that shopping tomorrow than." Rory suggested.

"What do we do now than?" Lorelai asked

"Look for painters?" Logan suggested.

"Sounds like a plan do you know any good painters?" Rory asked as she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Logan said as he walked down the hall towards the front door.

"Do you think it's a painter who heard we needed help and came rushing over?" Lorelai asked.

"I dunno" Rory answered distractedly as she couldn't figure out what was going on. All of a sudden she heard Logan yell something followed by the sound of glass breaking.

"Take Riley" Rory said as she pushed the girl into Lorelai's arms and headed out front. She was worried about what could upset Logan.

When she reached the foyer she found Logan sitting on the stairs clutching a piece of paper in one hand while the other was still formed in a fist and was dripping blood. Looking up she noticed that the window next to the door was shattered. " Logan what's wrong" Rory asked worriedly as she rushed over to him.

He wouldn't answer and refused to let her see the paper he was holding. He was shaking with anger and hurt and possibly fear. He looked at her and she could see all of it in his deep brown eyes. Deciding that he would tell her what happened eventually she simply said " Come on lets get you cleaned up" She helped him up and took him into the kitchen.

"Mom can you go get me a first aid kit and some towels" Rory said as they passed her in the hall. When they got into the kitchen Rory sat him on a stool near the sink and turned the water on. She lifted his arm and put it under the water feeling him flinch when the water coursed over the open wounds.

Lorelai came running in a few minutes later and handed Rory the first aid kit with a questioning look. 'Later" Rory mouthed to her as she began cleaning and dressing the wounds.

Riley came crawling towards them and tugged on Logan's pant leg, " Daddy are you hurt" she asked in a scared little voice.

He looked down at the little girl and his face softened slightly as he reassured her, " I'll be alright Princess"

"Do you want me to take her with me for a little while" Lorelai asked as she sensed they needed some time to talk.

"Yeah, we'll come get her later" Rory said not taking her eyes off Logan as she wrapped his hand in a wet towel.

Lorelai nodded and picked Riley up and walked out. Once they were gone Rory asked "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Logan let out a heavy sigh and handed her the paper he still had clutched in his hand. He watched her as she read the document her face slowly getting angrier and angrier. "Can he do this?" she exclaimed as she finished.

Running his free hand through his hair he answered her "I don't know, I don't think he can, I mean I checked and double checked to make sure it was all legal."

"I can't believe he's suing us" Rory said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Rory don't let him get to you we will get through this, he's not going to get away with it." Logan said wrapping his arms around Rory and holding her tight.

"Everything was going so well, we were happy" She said into his shoulder.

"We're going to get through this, I'll talk to my lawyers and we'll figure it out" He said rubbing her back.

Pulling back she looked at him "Logan he's your father, your lawyers are his lawyers they aren't going to help us."

"Than I'll get my own lawyers, I'm not going to let him run my life, our life." Logan said looking her in the eye, " I promise you Rory, we can figure this out together."

She nodded than stepped back wiping the tears from her eyes, " I guess I should go clean up that glass"

"Leave it, we can take care of it tomorrow. Lets go tell your Mom she'll want to know, get Riley and go home okay." Logan said squeezing her hand.

Rory nodded and they left the house and walked towards Lorelai's house, "We need to get some ice for you hand" She said looking at his already swollen hand.

With a small smile he pulled her close, "Than we'll get some ice"

_An: Okay there was the chapter I hope you liked it, I just had to put in more evil Mitchum just to show how much I hate him. He's an evil bastard...he was on CSI once...well the actor not actual Mitchum but he played an ass there too so yeah I really don't like him much. Anyways please review._


	7. The Truth Hurts

_Reunited_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls although I am currently holding Finn hostage, the shotgun wedding will take place shortly. If you would like to attend let me know but I will warn you now if you attempt to steal my Aussie from me there will be much pain in your future._

_An: Thank you for all the reviews they make me feel so special and not special like stop eating the paste special although I do feel that way daily but it's a different special than I normally feel or at least that's what my therapist tries to tell me I'm not sure if I understand it and I am rambling and probably freaking people out now. So I will stop and let people read the story._

Chapter 7: The Truth Hurts

"Maybe we should wait to get the furniture" Rory suggested as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She and Logan were standing in the kitchen of their apartment the day after the devil informed them he was suing them.

"No, Rory. We can't let him get to us. We'll figure this out but that doesn't mean we have to put everything on hold." Logan responded firmly from his seat at the table. "You and Lorelai can go shopping today and I'll go talk to the lawyers."

Rory sighed and rubbed her hand over her face." But I wanted you to come with us. This is our house we should pick out the furniture together."

Logan looked up at her and could see that she really wanted him to be there. "Fine I'll talk to the lawyer tomorrow and go with you today. Do you want me to call Finn to babysit Riley while we're gone?"

"Yeah, you do that I'm gonna go get ready" Rory said as she set down her now empty coffee cup and walked back towards their room.

* * *

An hour later the couple had met up with Lorelai and headed to the furniture store to begin their shopping. They decided to pick out the bedroom suit for the guest room first, so they headed to that part of the store.

"How about this one? " Lorelai suggested as she walked up to a beautiful oak set. It had a hand crafted headboard that was absolutely beautiful as well as matching side tables and dresser.

Rory walked up to it and looked at the price tag. She winced slightly at the high figure. " It's nice but a little expensive"

"What's the price?" Logan asked as he walked over to her and looked at the tag too. "That's not that bad, if you really want it we can get it"

"Logan, there is no way we can afford that!" Rory said rather loudly.

"Sure we can, If I say we can than we can" He told her firmly.

Rory just shook her head than turned away " Let's just look at some others first."

"Ace, if you want that one than get it"

"I don't know if I want that one I want to look around a bit more" Rory said impatiently and a bit irritated.

"Rory ----" Logan began roughly, but Lorelai interrupted him.

"Rory's right let's look around some more before deciding" She could tell that both of them were stressed and easily provoked.

Logan sighed loudly showing that he was annoyed and grouchy. "Fine" he agreed running a hand through his hair.

They continued shopping for the rest of the day only stopping for lunch near the middle of the day. Rory and Logan argued over prices a couple of times but when they headed home they had managed to buy all the furniture they needed and it would all be delivered to the house next week. Now they just had to find a painter to paint the rooms than they could get everything moved.

When they got home that night they walked in to find Riley and Finn curled up on the couch watching a movie. Rory greeted them then went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

"Is she okay?" Finn asked looking after Rory's retreating back.

"Yea, just a long day. Furniture shopping is not fun." Logan answered with a sigh as he went over and sat down next to Riley who immediately crawled onto his lap.

Rory had sat down at the kitchen table after starting her coffee and noticed two new pictures that adorned the refrigerator. One was obviously drawn by Riley but the other one was most likely by Finn. It was a beautiful picture with amazing detail and Rory was surprised that Finn could draw that well. "Finn, can you come here a minute?" Rory called out as she took the picture from the fridge.

"Whacha need love?" Finn asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Did you do this?" Rory asked holding up the picture.

"I didn't mean — Oh that yeah" Finn said once he spotted the picture she was holding.

"It's amazing Finn"

"Why thank you I do,do amazing work." Finn said smirking but than added in a stage whisper "But could you not tell anybody its kind of a little secret of mine"

"Why would you want to keep this a secret it's incredible." Rory asked slightly shocked.

Finn smiled slightly "Well I don't want people to make fun of me and you know who would" he said jabbing his thumb to the family room.

"We need somebody to paint some rooms in our house, you should do it" Rory said getting excited.

"I can't do that"

"Please Finn purty please" Rory whined and started giving him the puppy eyes.

"I don't think I have time to, love" he argued back.

"Do you know how much Riley would love it if she knew her favorite uncle in the whole wide world had painted her room."

"Oh no you can't bring Riley into this, not my little princess. You know I can't say no to her"

"Maybe I should go get her and see what she thinks" Rory said a sly smile forming on her lips as she moved to get up.

"Okay, okay I'll do it. Happy now." Finn said stopping her from getting up.

"Oh yes definitely, when can you start?" Rory asked all excited.

Finn gave a small sigh but he was smiling, despite his argument he really did want to do this and was excited too. "Two days, I'll have to take some time off of work to do it."

"Great, now Riley wants Ponies in her room and I was planning on doing a day at the beach theme for the guest room. But I'm not sure what to do in the play room..." Rory began rambling about her plans for each room. Finn listened intently piping in his own ideas as well. He was glad he could put a smile back on her face. It was hard seeing her so down after what Mitchum had done to her and Logan.

* * *

The next day Logan walked slowly into his father's office building. He stopped right outside the door and took a deep breath before knocking. He didn't even wait for his father's response before walking in.

"Logan, I thought you would be coming to see me" Mitchum said as he looked up and saw his son.

"You're suing me" Logan stated stiffly not even bothering to hide the anger in his voice.

Mitchum chuckled softly "You stole from me." he stated simply, "You need to learn that you can't get away with everything"

"I did not steal from you that was my money" Logan spit out through clenched teeth. He was trying to control his anger and was having some difficulty.

"No, it was my money that you switched to another account without my knowledge or consent, which is illegal."

"I am a legal adult that money was in my name. I had every right to switch it out the minute I turned eighteen."

"I was a co-signer on that account, which means you need my signature to switch any money."

"That was when I was a minor and that account was set up but when I became an adult I didn't need your consent anymore." he was seething with anger now. He had checked and double checked to make sure that it was all legal before he did anything because he hadn't wanted his father to do something like this.

"You can argue all you want but it won't matter, I'm taking this to court and you will not win." Mitchum said turning away.

"I don't understand why you can't just stay out of my life. I'm happy for once I have a family that I love and that loves me.Why is that so hard for you to understand?" Logan yelled at him.

Mitchum snorted at this " She doesn't love you, she just wants your money, and now that you don't have that anymore she'll probably dump that kid on you and leave."

"Rory would never do that, you don't even know her."Logan screamed his fists were clenched at his sides and anger coursed through his body. He was ready to explode and probably would if he didn't get away from his father soon.

"Please she's just like any other girl you've dated, really I'm surprised you haven't knocked up anymore girls." Mitchum retaliated his voice rising as he came around the desk.

"What and you're any better, we all know you have been sleeping with your 'secretaries'. Tell me how many illegitimate children do you have." Logan snorted.

"How dare you say that to me" Mitchum roared at him

"It's the truth, at least I have somebody who loves me, you might know what that feels like if you would ever try with Mom, but no you're just sleeping with random women." Logan shouted the sarcasm and bitterness evident in his voice.

At this Mitchum reached for him grasping his jacket and snarled in his face, " When that skank decides she doesn't want you anymore and leaves that little bastard with you don't come crawling back to me"

Yanking himself from his father's grasp Logan brought his fist back and slammed it into his father's face. His fist contacted with Mitchum's nose with a satisfying crunch of bone. Mitchum stumbled backwards, falling to the floor with blood gushing form his nose.

"Don't ever talk about Rory or my daughter that way" Logan growled staring at his father writhing on the floor in obvious pain. He turned and walked to the door, but before opening it he stopped and said " Go ahead and take me to court but you have no case against me, everything I did was legal."

With that Logan left the office feeling slightly better. It had felt amazing to finally give his father a piece of his mind. Although it probably wasn't good that he had hit his father especially since he was pretty sure he had broken his nose. Checking his watch, Logan decided he would get Riley from daycare and take her to work with him.

When Logan reached the daycare, he walked up to the front desk and told the girl he wanted to pick his daughter up. After Logan told her Riley's name she went to get Riley from the play room.

"Daddy" Riley said running into Logan's arms when she saw him.

He picked her up and spun her around slightly "Hey there angel, would you like to go to work with Daddy today?" Riley nodded her head vigorously , her whole face lighting up.

" I need you to sign here" The girl at the desk said pointing to a sign out sheet, before handing him Riley's backpack.

After signing her out Logan took Riley to work for the rest of the day. He showed her around the newsroom at the _Hartford Gazette_. Everyone thought she was adorable and she was the center of attention. Having Riley with him helped him relax after his stressful morning since she reminded him just how much he loved her.

* * *

Later that afternoon Rory walked into the Daycare to pick Riley up. But when she got to the front desk they told her that Riley wasn't there.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Rory nearly shouted, Riley was supposed to be here. Rory could feel her heart beat faster at the thought that her daughter might be missing.

"She was signed out early this afternoon" The girl at the desk said she was obviously new and scared that she had done something wrong.

"Let me see that" Rory snapped taking the sign out book from her. She scanned the page for Riley's name and under the column that said parent or legal guardian was Logan's signature. Rory instantly breathed a sign of relief, than turned to the girl in front of her. " You could of told me it was her father who signed her out instead of scaring me like that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" The girl said nervous and slightly scared of Rory.

"It's okay, it's not your fault, thanks anyways." Rory said before leaving

As she drove home she was relieved that Riley was okay but the more she thought of it the more her anger grew. Logan could of called and told her he was picking Riley up instead of letting her freak out like that. By the time Rory arrived home she was furious at Logan and was going to tell him just how mad she was.

Walking into the apartment Rory saw Riley sitting on the couch watching cartoons. She went over to her and picked her up and said " Hunny I need you to go to your room for a little bit so I can talk to Daddy alone okay"

After putting Riley in her room Rory went back out to the kitchen where she found Logan preparing dinner.

"Hey Ace, I thought I heard you come in" he greeted her not looking up from what he was doing.

"Logan you could of told me you were picking her up" Rory said the anger evident in her voice.

Logan looked up at her and saw just how mad she was. He set down the knife and dried his hands before saying "I didn't think it would be a big deal."

"That's exactly it, you didn't think Logan. Do you know how worried I was when they told me that my daughter wasn't there?" Rory asked her voice rising.

"They knew I was her father surely they would of told you that I had picked her up." Logan said getting annoyed.

"Well there was some new girl there and she didn't know that"

"That's not my fault" Logan said starting to shout.

"You could of called me Logan and let me know you had picked her up" Rory shouted at him "You never tell me anything anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan yelled back

"All this money stuff, you won't tell me how much we have. I'm sitting in the dark all worried that we aren't going to have enough money for everything especially with you father suing us. Than we're buying all this new expensive furniture. How are we supposed to afford this Logan, we don't have as much money as you're used to." Rory shouted at him

"We have enough Rory, trust me"

"How much is enough, Logan? And how am I suppose to trust you when you won't tell me anything. There is no way we can afford all this stuff, you just bought a house and than all this furniture. Now your father is suing us, even if we win there are still going to be lawyer fees. I don't think you understand that you don't have an endless supply of money anymore"

"I understand that just fine Rory, I have plenty of money for all this stuff. I want you to have nice things I want you to be happy. I'm willing to spend money for you." Logan yelled.

"God Logan you don't get it, when you gave up the family fortune you gave up the ability to spend money without worrying about repercussions. The money will run out eventually, and than where will we be? Huh then what happens? Rory shouted back, throwing her hands in the air.

"Things will work out, I promise. I have enough money for the things we have bought and we're both working good paying jobs. We may not have as much money as before but we don't need to worry about it." Logan yelled trying to explain to her that he had things under control.

"We're in this together Logan, we're supposed to be partners. Which means we have to trust each other and I can't trust you until you trust me"

"I do trust you, Rory"

"Than why don't you tell me anything" She shouted again

"Why do you have to keep pushing me, You're just like my father" Logan shouted in frustration.

"Well maybe I should just leave." Rory yelled at him hurt that he would compare her to his father. She then headed towards her room to get some things.

"Maybe you should" Logan shouted to angry to realize that he had just compared her to his father.

Ten minutes later Rory had a bag of her stuff as well as Riley's by the door ready to go. "Say good bye to Daddy, Riley he's not coming with us." Rory said tersely as she pulled her coat on and gathered everything up.

Riley ran into the kitchen where Logan was furiously chopping vegetables and hugged his leg tightly. "Bye Daddy" she said before running back to her mom.

He froze when he heard her little voice. By the time he had come back to his senses she was gone, they both were. It slowly dawned on him that he had just screwed up the best thing in his life and it was going to be hard to fix it.

Walking over to the cupboard next to the fridge he opened it and reached into the way back, Behind everything hidden inside a small bag was a bottle of whiskey, pulling it out Logan decided he would drink himself into a stupor in order to ignore the pain that could only be described as his heart breaking.

_An: Okay there was the chapter... sorry it was kinda rough, but hang in there it will get better, hopefully. I don't know if the whole switching bank accounts thing can be done or what makes it legal or illegal I kinda just made it up so uh just go with it. I personally enjoyed writing the part about Logan punching Mitchum (he so deserved it, somebody should do it to him on the show) so I hope __you enjoyed reading that part. Review and let me know what you think_.


	8. Controversy is a Fickle Thing

**Reunited**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything affiliated with them...although I do in my dreams and let me tell you it is very, very nice...unfortunately I always wake up...damn alarm clock_

_An: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in awhile but well I got a few excuses lined up so here they are. One: I have been extremely busy and haven't had a chance to get on the computer to read let alone write. Two: I had a bit of writers block and wasn't sure how to proceed with the next chapter. And Three: I felt that there was a severe lack of reviews and was kinda holding out for more...it didn't work (HINT HINT) hopefully I will get more this time (HINT HINT AGAIN)_

_Okay here's the story I hope you like it._

**Chapter 8: Controversy is a Fickle Thing**

"Mom" Rory called into the house as she trudged through the door with Riley in her arms, "Are you home?"

"In the kitchen" Lorelai yelled back in reply.

Rory walked into the kitchen and set Riley down with a heavy sigh.

"Hey kid what's wrong?" Lorelai asked getting concerned when she noticed how upset her daughter was.

Avoiding the question and her mother's eyes Rory asked "Where's Luke and Kevin?"

"Luke took Kevin and April out to dinner tonight something about father bonding but that's not important why are you here? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Lorelai asked quickly trying to catch Rory's eye.

Looking up Rory said firmly, " I don't want to talk about it right now."

Lorelai knew something big had happened but she didn't want to push Rory right now. "Do you want to eat something, I was making some tater tots" she asked quietly.

"Sure" Rory replied with a shrug as she sat down at the table with Riley.

Lorelai turned towards the oven to put the tray of tater tots in. She was worried about Rory, she didn't normally act like this. The more she thought about it the more she realized that something had happened between Rory and Logan. With a sigh Lorelai concluded that she would tell her when she was ready.

"I'm going to go wash up" Rory said as she stood and headed to the bathroom.

Lorelai waited until Rory was out of sight before sitting down next to Riley who was contentedly playing with a few toys. "Do you know what happened to your Mommy Riley?" Lorelai asked in a whisper.

Riley nodded slowly, " Mommy and Daddy yelled."

"Do you know what it was about?" Lorelai asked still whispering.

Riley just shrugged and went back to playing with her toys.

"Ready to eat?" Rory asked as she came back into the kitchen.

After eating Rory took Riley into her old room and put her in the extra crib for a little nap. She then walked back out to join her mother on the couch. She knew she would have to tell her what happened she just wasn't sure if she was ready to relive it all again.

"Okay are you going to tell me what happened now or am I going to have to pry it out of you with a little good cop bad cop?" Lorelai asked lightly.

With a sigh Rory sat down on the couch and began her tale, "Logan and I got into a fight. I got upset because he wasn't telling me things. It's just... he picked Riley up from daycare today and didn't tell me. When I got there some new girl told me that my daughter wasn't there and I freaked out. I blamed Logan for it, I know it wasn't his fault and that I totally blew it out of porportion but everything is so messed up."

"Oh hunny" Lorelai said softly as she pulled Rory into her arms.

"I don't know what do anymore Mom," Rory sobbed into the her mother' shoulder, "I thought we were supposed to do things together but I don't feel like I'm in control anymore."

"You need to talk to him and tell him this" Lorelai reasoned pulling back to look her in the eye.

"I can't...not yet" Rory said wiping the tears from her eyes.

With a sigh Lorelai responded, " You can stay here for a few days and pull yourself together, but you need to talk to him."

Rory nodded, "I know...I think I'm just going to go to bed." with that she got up and headed towards her room.

Shortly after Rory had gone into her room, Luke walked in the front door with Kevin right behind him. "Is that Rory's car in the driveway?" he asked as he walked into the living room.

Lorelai nodded, "Kevin why don't you go get ready for bed."

"But I want to say hi to Rory" Kevin protested.

"She already went to bed, you can see her in the morning. Go get ready and we'll be up to tuck you in shortly," Lorelai told him.

"Fine" was the short reply before he turned and headed up the stairs dragging his feet.

"Is Rory okay?" Luke asked concerned.

"She and Logan got in a fight. She just needs a little time."

"That little bastard—" Luke growled.

"Luke stop, it's fine they'll work it out. They belong together, I know it, you know it, and both of them know it." Lorelai told him gently.

With a heavy sigh Luke got up and headed towards the stairs. "Come on let's go to bed"

* * *

Meanwhile

Logan slowly drank the bottle of whiskey he had pulled out of the cupboard. He had screwed up, he had screwed up big time. For some reason the thought of her leaving him now was worse than when he was separated from her before.

Taking another swig from the bottle he pulled out a small box from his pocket. Slowly he ran his thumb over the soft velvet top. Then with a muffled sob he threw it across the room as hard as he could. Getting up he swaggered over to the door and swung it open. He needed fresh air and was going to the first place he thought of... the roof.

The elevator slowly took him to the top where it dinged loudly and the doors opened onto a barren space. The wind swept passed him biting into his arms. He suddenly realized how cold it was on the rooftop and loud. He could hear the cars in the street below and music blaring from a stereo across the street.

Logan's thoughts consumed him as he slid down to sit against the side of a wall._ ' She doesn't need me. All I do is hurt her, I've screwed her life up so much. I know she'd be better off without me.' _

'_Oh god...oh god... I can't go back to my father. Not after what I said to him what I did to him. I can't ...I just ... can't live ...not without Rory ...or Riley.' _Logan buried his face in his arms as he sobbed softly. He wasn't a man who cried often but at this point things were to screwed up for him to worry about how it would look. Logan shakily stood up, he had to lean against the wall for support. Draining what was left in the bottle he staggered over to the edge of the roof.

'_Maybe everyone would be happier if I was dead' _He thought sadly as he leaned forward...

* * *

The next day

The next morning Rory got up to get ready for work. She ate breakfast at Luke's with her mom and Kevin before heading out. She decided to leave Riley with Lorelai instead of taking her to daycare.

As Rory drove past the house that Logan had bought for her she noticed a car parked in the driveway. Naturally she stopped to figure out what was going on..

Finn saw Rory stop and immediately ran up to her as she got out of her car. " Oh thank god you're here, love. I thought you had forgotten about poor old me here."

"Finn, what are you— Oh–oh you were supposed to paint today" Rory said as it finally dawned on her as to why Finn was there.

"Yea, I was...don't tell me you forgot." Finn whined slightly.

"I'm sorry Finn I did, but it's okay I'll just let you in and you can get started." Rory reassured him as she pulled out her keys and headed towards the door.

"Alrighty then. I will just go get my stuff." Finn said as he went towards his car a bounce in his step.

About an hour later Rory was finally headed to work. Finn had needed explicit details on what and where he was to paint. With a sigh Rory got out of her car and headed into the office. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

A long day it was indeed. Rory couldn't pay attention to anything all day. She kept thinking about Logan, what he was doing right now, what she was going to say to him when she talked to him. She couldn't concentrate on anything and was thankful when she could finally go home.

But she didn't go home right away, or well her current home. She went to the new house. She wasn't sure why but for some reason unknown to her she was drawn there. Upon entering the house she looked for signs of Finn. She didn't find him any where and decided that he must of finished for the day and headed home.

Rory walked down the hallway and entered the library. It was the only furnished room in the house and she knew it was already her favorite. All of the walls were covered with bookshelves that went form floor to ceiling. Unfortunately all of them were empty, except for one that had a few books stacked on it. Walking over to it Rory bent down to look at what books were there.

She smiled as she pulled Pride and Prejudice of the shelf, it was her favorite book. Standing she took the book over to one of the squishy armchairs in the middle of the room. Turning on the lamp next to the chair she curled up and began to read.

* * *

Ring ring ring..."Rory pick up come on." Lorelai paced the living room floor worriedly. Rory hadn't come home yet and it was getting late. She had called her multiple times but she wasn't picking up. She wasn't at work, she wasn't at Luke's or Lane's. As far as she knew she wasn't anywhere.

"Could she be at her new house?" Luke asked softly as he saw Lorelai getting frustrated.

"I didn't see anybody there when I checked and it's all locked up." Lorelai told him trying to hold back tears.

"Maybe you should call Logan, he might know where she went." Luke suggested.

"I suppose I could do that but I doubt he would know since they're fighting."

"Try it anyways" Luke told her.

"Okay" Lorelai sniffed as she dialed the number. It rang and rang and rang and finally it went to voicemail. "Grrr Why doesn't anybody answer the phone anymore" Lorelai yelled frustrated.

"Try his cell phone" Luke suggested again trying to keep Lorelai calm.

She tried that as well but again he didn't pick up. So she tried the apartment phone again and this time left a message when the machine picked up. "Logan I don't know what the hell you're doing right now but you need to pick up the god damn phone...Rory needs you Logan... I can't find her..she's disappeared and we need to find her... Just call me back when you get this message."

"That's it I'm going over there" Lorelai proclaimed as she grabbed her jacket and keys and headed out the door.

"Lorelai wait a minute" Luke called out running after her.

"Just stay here with Riley and Kevin in case she comes back." Lorelai yelled to him as she climbed in the car and started it.

When Lorelai got to the apartment building she went up to Rory and Logan's apartment and began banging on the door. There was no answer so she started to yell. "Come on Logan open the door...I know you're in there...Just open this stupid door Logan"

Nobody answered the door but a very annoyed neighbor did come out to see what all the ruckus was about. "What's going on out here?" The neighbor asked.

"I'm looking for the guy that lives here have you seen him?" Lorelai asked turning to the man behind her.

"I saw him going up to the roof last night but I haven't seen him since"

"Okay thanks" Lorelai said quickly as she turned back towards the elevator.

Once she reached the roof she looked around but saw nothing. The wind blew her hair wildly as she spotted an empty whiskey bottle on the ground near the edge. Lorelai just turned and headed back out not sure what to do. Everything was so screwed up. Logan wouldn't possibly even think about doing something like that...would he?

* * *

Rory was still asleep in the library when somebody came running into the house. The person was breathing hard and moving loudly. He stormed through the house looking for something, despite the noise he made Rory never woke up.

Finally he opened the door to the library and saw the form of Rory sleeping soundly in one of the armchairs. Walking up to her the man crouched down in front of her and softly called her name, "Rory, Rory".He grasped her shoulder gently and shook it to wake her "Rory hunny come on wake up."

Slowly Rory began to wake up, she blinked a couple times then stretched her arms wide after sleeping in such a tight position. It took her a few moments before she noticed the person crouched in front of her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was worried about you I didn't know where you were."

"I think I can take care of myself thank you" Rory retorted her voice slightly bitter.

"Do you know how worried your mother is right now because she couldn't find you?" the man asked getting angry.

"What do you mean?" Rory snapped.

"She called me Rory all upset said she needed help finding you. That you hadn't come home after work.

Rory pulled her phone out of her pocket and sure enough there were several missed calls all of them from her mother.

"Rory it scared me to think that something might of happened to you."

"How can you say that after what you said to me?" Rory asked outraged, "Oh my god I can smell the alcohol on your breath, what were you thinking?"Rory shouted standing up and pushing him away from her.

"Rory come on, please just give me a five minutes to explain." He pleaded with her.

"Explain what, Logan? Are you going to explain why you won't tell me anything? Or How about why you think I'm as bad as your father? Huh? Are you going to explain that?" She shouted backing away from him.

Logan looked down at the floor "I'm sorry, so, so sorry" he whispered so low that Rory barely heard him.

He looked up and met her eyes, Rory nearly had to do a double take when she saw his face. His eyes were so vulnerable, full of sadness and regret, she felt like she was looking into his soul.

"I screwed up Rory, I'm so used to having to do things myself in order to protect myself that I shut you out. I can never forgive myself for it Rory, but I need you. I can't live without you or Riley." Logan confessed slowly and softly.

Rory felt her heart melting as he said it. He looked so weak, like he was just giving up. She wasn't sure what to do, part of her wanted to forgive him but the other part wanted to be stubborn and stay angry. "Logan—" She started but he cut her off.

"Wait, there's something else I have to tell you." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing, " Last night after you left I...I got a little drunk... and I was upset and wasn't thinking straight...I was thinking drastic things..."

"Logan what did you do?" Rory asked him sounding scared.

He looked her in the eye and saw just how worried and scared she was, " I...I almost jumped off the roof of our building." he said quickly looking away from her.

"No,no Logan please tell me you didn't do that" Rory pleaded with him as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rory, I thought you would be better off without me" He wouldn't look her in the eye. It hurt him to tell her this but she needed to know. He backed away from her slowly refusing to look her in the eye.

"Logan" Rory shouted angrily, "Look at me"

He turned his shameful face towards her preparing himself for the pain he would surely see on her face. She didn't let him down as the pain was evident in the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

" Logan listen to me, I don't care if we fight or argue I never want you to think that you should kill yourself or that I don't want you in my life. I love you Logan and I need you and so does Riley. You can't leave us ever, please promise me you won't leave us." Her voice was strong until the end when it began to crack.

Slowly he nodded and stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms. "I will never leave you Ace, I promise, never"

She broke down in his arms crying into his shoulder. Everything she said was true she needed him and wouldn't be able to take it if he left. Pulling back she offered him a small smile before leaning up and pressing a watery kiss to his lips.

"We should go tell your mom that you're okay" Logan said softly not making a move to let her out of his arms.

"Okay" Responded Rory but she didn't move either.

"Rory, Logan are you in here?" Came Lorelai's voice.

Laughing slightly Rory shouted back, "In here"

A few minutes later Lorelai joined them in the library and breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god I found you two do you know how worried I've been." Lorelai said sternly her voice turning from relief to anger.

"I'm really sorry Mom, I came here after work and fell asleep reading and you know how soundly I sleep." Rory explained.

"What about you Mister?" She asked looking at Logan.

"I...I didn't want to answer the phone, but when I heard your message I came over here.. I just had a feeling she would be here." Logan replied sheepishly

"Just next time you're kidnaped by the village idiot give me a call to let me know your okay"

"But mom I wasn't kidnaped by Kirk" Rory said confused.

"Never mind hunny never mind" Lorelai said laughing as she wrapped an arm around Rory's shoulders and steered her out of the house. Logan followed behind laughing as the two argued in front of him.

_

* * *

An: Okay so there it was, I hope you liked it, it took me a while to write and was kind of rough but I hope to put some more funny chapters in soon... just as soon as I get an idea for them...if anybody has any ideas let me know they will be greatly appreciated._

_Okay so now I would like to get to know my readers a little bit better...okay so I'm really just fishing for more reviews but hey if it works..._

_Kay First question_

_What is your favorite song out of..._

_Discovery Channel_

_Pour Some Sugar on Me_

_Bananas in Pajamas_

_( If you don't know these songs I suggest you download them)_

_What is your favorite T.V. show out of_

_C.S.I._

_Gilmore Girls_

_Grey's Anatomy_

_(Tough choice I know)_

_Do you personally believe Logan and Rory belong together?_

_Do you believe that Finn should be listed as sexiest man alive?_

_Did you decide that you want to move to Australia after you saw Finn on Gilmore Girls?_

_Okay well that's it for now I may just ask you guys funny questions at the end of my chapters, you know to amuse myself. If you want to know my answers let me know and I will tell you. _

_Well that's all Folks_


	9. Suspense is TerribleI hope it'll last

**Reunited**

_Disclaimer: FINALLY I OWN GILMORE GIRLS...now that I have what all of you want you must bow down to my power muhaha muhaha...aw who am I kidding I own absolutely nothing ...wow that statement sure did crush my dreams._

_An: Hey everyone I am so so sorry I haven't updated in so long its just well life is well hectic for one. And well I still didn't get many reviews HINT HINT. People really don't know how to take a hint Seriously. But I was out of school sick today and well had the time since I had nothing to do so here is the chapter hope you like it._

**Chapter 9: The Suspense is terrible...I hope it Will last**

"Okay that's the last box" Rory said as she smoothed the tape down across the top. She stood up and surveyed the now empty apartment save for a few boxes that had yet to be moved.

"Why are we doing all the hard work and you're just sitting there" Logan grunted as he set down another box he had carried from the bedroom.

"First of all I'm not just sitting here, I was packing the boxes. Now Mom is just sitting there –" Rory began.

"Hey I resent that... I'm supervising...and watching the kids." Came Lorelai's weak argument from where she sat against the wall.

"Anyways you're the guy so your supposed to be stronger not to mention a perfect gentlemen who would never complain about that hard physical labor." Rory continued ignoring her Mom's protests.

A loud thud was heard followed by a string of curses in the distinct voice of Finn. A few moments he appeared with a scowl on his face. "Well who ever made those rules of being a gentlemen didn't know how heavy a box of your books could be." Finn grumbled.

Rory laughed and shook her head as she said. "Yes Finn we all know you don't agree with these rules but can we keeping the cursing to a minium there are small children around."

"Right sorry" Finn said sheepishly trying to avoid eye contact with Rory who was giving him a pointed stare. "Aw love do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes Finn, you do" Rory said before turning to Logan. "Now how many words do you think he said"

"Hmm well that was a mighty long string of words he used back there, so I am gonna round to about 10 words at a quarter a piece which would mean you owe 2 dollars and 50 cents." Logan replied with a smirk.

"Oh come on not all of them were curse words." Finn whined again as Rory shook a jar labeled 'Swear Jar' under his nose.

With a laugh Logan patted him on the back and told him " Just pay up trust me she won't stop nagging you about it till you do"

"Hey" Rory shouted as he dodged a smack she had aimed towards him.

With a grumble Finn pulled out his wallet and dug out the required 2 dollars and 50 cents. Then he turned to Riley and said " Hey Princess you see this jar" to which she nodded. "This jar is gonna pay for college for you by the time you're 5 so I hope you're ready for it."

"Well at the rate you two are going I would have to agree with you." Lorelai piped up as she stood from her previous spot.

"Alright are these the last boxes?" Luke asked as he walked in through the open door.

"Yea, we just have to load up these ones and clean up and then we'll be ready to go." Logan said as he lifted one of the remaining boxes.

A little while later they had the apartment cleaned out completely and were about to leave. Logan walked back up to get Rory who was checking to make sure that they hadn't left anything behind.

"Hey you alright?" He asked gently as he walked up to see Rory standing in the middle of the apartment silently.

She turned and gave him a watery smile, "Yeah" she answered softly. "Just kinda sad to be leaving this place. I mean this is where I raised Riley and everything. We began our lives here." She said with a small sniffle.

Logan stepped over to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. "I know you have a lot of memories here but we'll make even more memories in our new house, as a family." he told her softly.

She turned to him and kissed him gently. "Thank You, for everything."

"Anytime, Ace." he said with a smirk. "Now come lets get going."

With that the two walked out the door and headed down to their waiting friends and family.

* * *

It had been a week after they had moved in and they had finally gotten everything into it's rightful place. Their home now looked like a loving lived in home. Logan and Finn were down in the basement watching some rugby game. Riley was up in the family room watching and giggling at the antics of SpongeBob Squarepants. Rory was in the kitchen.

Yes Rory Gilmore was in the kitchen chopping...would you believe vegetables. Lorelai would be ashamed, yet here she was chopping vegetables on a Saturday afternoon. She was making dinner for later that night and was actually enjoying it. Rory continued her chopping until the phone rang. She set down her knife wiped her hands off and went over to the phone.

She briefly glanced at the caller ID and grinned when she saw who was calling.

"City Crematorium, you kill them we grill them. How can I help you?" Rory answered the phone in a falsely cheery voice.

"Yes, I have a body..that uh needs to be grilled as you said. It's in the library." Lorelai responded in a whisper.

Laughing Rory said " Mom why are you whispering."

"Oh so this isn't the crematorium...damn uh forget what I just said."

Still laughing Rory shook head before responding " Alright Mom whatever you say. Now is there a reason you called."

"I'm hurt, can I not just call my daughter to see how she is doing on a lovely Saturday afternoon."

"Oh now you sound like Grandma"

"Take that back. Take it back right now." Lorelai yelled with mock anger.

"Sorry Mom but 'lovely Saturday afternoon' sounds like a suspicious Grandma."

"You're mean"

"I can tell your pouting"

"So what if I am"

"Okay Mom really what's the reason you called...you usually want something."

"I do not usually want something" Lorelai said pretending to sound offended. "Okay well maybe I do"

"Ha, I knew it ...now what do you want.

"Well Sookie and I were going shopping I was wondering if you wanted to come"

"Oh, Mom I'd love to but I can't today. I got to much going on"

"What can you possibly be doing that would keep you from going shopping with me your wonderful mother"

"Well I got to watch Riley–"

"Logan can do that."

"Plus I have already started cooking dinner"

"Wait a second you're cooking dinner" Lorelai said laughing

Rory rolled her eyes before answering. "Yes, Mom"

"Oh, oh are you wearing an apron like that one time when we were at Martha's Vineyard"

"No, I'm not wearing an apron Mom" Rory responded in a voice that clearly said she was.

"Oh my God you are. Aren't you?"Lorelai gasped "I have got to get a picture of this."

Rory stood up when she heard the doorbell rang, "Mom, hold on the doorbell just rang let me go answer it."

"Oh no don't you dare put me on hold" Lorelai shouted but Rory didn't hear it as she had already set the phone down to go answer the door.

Upon opening the front door Rory found Kirk staring back at her. "Uh hello Kirk can I help you with something?"

"Hello, Rory how are you doing today?" Kirk asked trying to peer into the house around Rory.

"I'm doing fine Kirk, how about you?" Rory asked looking at him strangely.

"Pretty good, you know your house is beautiful." Kirk said still trying to see past Rory.

"Uh Thanks Kirk. Listen is there something I can do for you I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Lulu told me not to interrupt anything."

"Kirk, what do you need?" Rory asked starting to get impatient.

"My frisbee flew onto your roof and it's not coming back down." Kirk said looking up at the roof.

"Well, I can't get it down right now but I'll have Logan climb up there later and bring it back to you okay."

"Okay thanks Rory" Kirk said happily before turning and running down the sidewalk.

Rory shut the door and shook her head. Kirk could be so strange sometimes. Walking back to the kitchen Rory picked the phone up again and was greeted by her mother ranting.

"I can not believe you just put me on hold" Lorelai said stiffly.

"Sorry, Mom Kirk was at the door."Rory said with a sigh.

"Oh really what did he want?" Lorelai asked seemly forgetting the fact that she was put on hold.

"Well it seemed like he wanted to come inside cause he kept trying to see past me. Then he finally said his frisbee got stuck on our roof."

"Sounds like Kirk, what did you tell him?"

"I said I couldn't get it down now but I would have Logan get it later and he just said thanks and ran away."

"Well that's Kirk for you. Did he mention Lulu at all?"

"Yea once I think" Rory responded as she heard the doorbell again. "Dang I think that's Kirk again. I'll have to call you back later Mom okay."

"Alright babe, I'll see you later. Love ya, bye"

"Love you too, bye" Rory said before hanging up.

Rory walked up to the door again and opened it quickly, "Kirk I told you Logan would get it ----you're not Kirk"

"No I don't think so."

"I'm sorry, Rosemary come in"

"Thanks Rory." Rosemary said softly as she followed Rory in.

"Is everything okay?" Rory asked as she took in the tired expression on her face.

"Yea, I just need to talk to Finn" she said wringing her hands nervously.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?" Rory asked softly.

"Thanks but no I just really need to talk to Finn right now." she said looking Rory in the eye.

"Okay well he's in the basement with Logan, go ahead and go down" Rory said pointing to the basement door. "And Rose you know that if you need anything I'm willing to help right?"

"Yea thanks Rory." she said before heading down the stairs.

Rosemary walked into the basement to loud yells coming from none other than Finn. He was half standing half sitting in front of the couch and yelling at the big screen t.v.. Logan was next to him but wasn't shouting quite as passionately as Finn was.

Rosemary stood next to the stairs watching the boys as they watched their rugby game.

Finally a commercial came on and Finn sat back down and reached for the chips. "I can't wait till we get our team together" Finn said excitedly.

"I know, isn't that starting soon?" Logan asked as he reached for some chips as well.

"Yea try outs are next week I think. It's gonna be awesome." Finn answered.

Rosemary took a step forward before speaking. "Finn" she said in a soft voice. She was scared and had no idea what to say to him.

Both Finn and Logan turned around at the sound of her voice. " Rose, what are you doing here?" Finn asked the surprise evident in his voice.

"I need to talk to you" came her soft reply as she stood there in the middle of the room with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Is something wrong, did something happen?" Finn asked as he stood up and stepped towards her.

"Can I talk to him alone?" She asked looking at Logan.

Logan glanced at Finn quickly before answering, "Sure I'll just go see what Rory is doing." he said as he stood up and headed up the stairs.

Once Logan reached the next level he went into the kitchen and found Rory chopping away at her vegetables again. A grin broke out on his face as he snuck up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

Rory jumped and let out a small scream. The knife fortunately tumbled out of her hand and clattered to the counter away from any fingers.

"Logan, don't do that I could of cut a finger off" Rory screeched as she turned to face him.

Laughing Logan responded, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Sure you didn't" Rory replied sarcastically as she moved to pull away from him.

Logan tightened his grip on her, "Not so fast" he said as he pulled her even closer and gave a sweet gentle kiss.

Rory smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

When they broke apart Rory asked, "Why are you up here anyways?"

"Can't a guy just come up to see his beautiful girlfriend?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Not when you were watching a rugby game with Finn" Rory responded with a smirk to match his.

"Fine, Rosemary wanted to talk to Finn alone, so I came up here." Logan said giving in.

"Ha, I knew it" Rory said grinning.

Logan just smirked and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Rosemary, tell me what's wrong" Finn said softly as he stepped a little bit closer to her.

She refused to meet his eyes as she stood there her arms wrapped around herself. "I don't know ...I don't know if I ..uh can Finn" she stumbled over her words.

"Just spit it out Rose, it has to be important."

"It is, Finn, I'm just afraid of what you'll say."

"Look Rose you're really starting to scare me now, please just tell me what's going on"

'He's gonna freak out, and not want anything to do with me.' Thought Rose as she continued to avoid eye contact.

Finn let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, "I need a drink" he muttered as he turned to the bar and poured himself a shot which he quickly knocked back.

"Finn, just promise you won't freak out" Rose pleaded.

"I won't freak out if you just tell me what is going on" He said turning back to her

"I'm pregnant, and it's your baby." she shouted at him quickly.

Finn stood shell shocked. He didn't say anything for several moments until it finally dawned on him that he was going to be a dad.

"I'm going to be a daddy" he whispered but got no response, he looked up to see that Rose was gone.

"Rosemary, wait" he shouted as he took off up the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile

Rory and Logan were still standing in the kitchen wrapped up in each other when the basement door flew open and Rosemary came bursting through sobbing.

Rory extracted herself from Logan's arms and moved to go after her. But before she could get very far Finn came thundering up the stairs and down the hall.

"Rosemary come back" Finn shouted after her. But she didn't stop, not until Finn grabbed her from behind. He turned her so she was facing him and asked softly, "I'm gonna be a daddy?"

Rosemary nodded slowly as tears continued to fall. Then Finn pulled her into a hug and shouted, "I'm gonna be a daddy." Rosemary laughed through her tears at Finn's excitement.

"You mean you're not mad?" She asked softly

"Mad how could I possibly be mad, I'm gonna be a daddy." Finn said grinning like an idiot as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"You didn't say anything, you just stood there" she told him quietly.

"I was shocked, love. You left before I had a chance to respond" Finn told her.

"I'm sorry, Finn, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay love" he said as he pulled her into his arms again.

Pulling back Finn turned to Rory and Logan, who was now holding Riley in his arms, standing at the end of the hallway. "Did you hear that I'm going to be a Daddy?" he asked his face lighting up at the thought.

"Yes Finn we kind of got that from your loud proclamation a few moments ago." Rory said with a chuckle. "Now come here so we can give you guys a hug."

Rosemary walked over to Rory and hugged her while Finn took Riley from Logan and said to her, "I'm gonna be a daddy Riley. It won't be to long and you'll have another Princess to play with." Riley frowned when he said that but Finn didn't notice as he was too excited.

After exchanging hugs and congratulations Rory asked, "Would you guys like to stay for dinner, if I don't get to many more interruptions, I might be able to finish it soon."

Rosemary laughed and then responded, "Sure that sounds great, why don't I help you."

The girls went back to the kitchen while Logan and Finn headed towards the couch in the family room. "We're gonna watch the rest of the game in here okay, Ace" Logan said over his shoulder.

"Okay, just make sure you clean up downstairs later" Rory called back.

"Will do."

"Hey Princess do you wanna come sit with Uncle Finn?"Finn asked Riley.

Riley glared at Finn with her arms crossed over her chest and then turned and walked away.

"Is she mad at me?" Finn asked looking at Logan who just shrugged and laughed.

"Logan, where is Riley going?" Rory asked looking into the family room.

"What do you mean I thought she was going to you." Logan said looking confused.

"No she just went down the hallway and..." she paused as she heard a small thumping coming from the stairs, " and now I think she is going upstairs."

Logan stood up and walked over to Rory, "Let's go see what's wrong"

They both went upstairs and when they got there they found Riley in her room playing with one of her toys.

Logan walked in and crouched down next to her while Rory stood in the doorway. "Sweetie, is something wrong? Are you mad at Uncle Finn?"

Riley glared at Logan then got up and began pushing Logan out the door. He laughed slightly and tried to ask what she was doing but she merely kept pushing. Once she was sure they were both out she shut her door.

Logan turned towards Rory and gave her a small smile and said "I think our daughter has an attitude."

Rory shook her head and said "She got that from you"

"I resent that"

"Well it's the truth"

"I'll try again" Logan said as he opened her door and moved to go in again but Rory stopped him.

"Let me try." She said as she walked passed him.

Going up to her daughter Rory sat down next to her and asked her gently "Sweetie did Uncle Finn say something to upset you?"

Riley nodded but didn't look up. So Rory continued "Are you mad because he is gonna be a daddy?" Riley nodded again so Rory again asked, "Why are you mad at him for being a daddy?"

"I won't be Princess anymore" came her mumbled reply.

Rory looked up at Logan then told her, "You'll always be his Princess, just because he is gonna be a daddy doesn't mean you won't be his Princess."

Logan walked over and crouched down as well, " I think Uncle Finn was really hurt when you wouldn't sit with him. You should probably say you're sorry"

Riley nodded and reached her arms up to Logan. He stood up and then picked her up and carried her back downstairs. Rory followed behind them.

Logan took Riley over to Finn who was still sitting on the couch. Still in Logan's arms Riley said "I sorry Unkle Finn".

Finn looked to Logan who quickly said, "She was afraid she wouldn't be your Princess anymore once you become a daddy."

A look of understanding came over Finn's face, "You'll always be my Little Princess"

Riley grinned then stretched her arms out to Finn who happily took her and let her wrap her little arms around his neck. The three of them then sat back to watch the rest of the game.

Rory and Rosemary stood watching the scene from the doorway.

"He's going to be a good father isn't he?" Rosemary asked looking at Rory

"Yea he is, they both are" Rory said smiling back at her.

_AN: Okay so I hope you liked it. I had to put something in about Kirk and I wanted a kind of chapter where it showed them all at home and everything. Anywho I have a few more questions for people to answer in reviews HINT HINT._

_1) Who do you think is hotter?_

_Logan - Gilmore Girls_

_Finn - Gilmore Girls_

_Nick - CSI_

_Booth - Bones_

_2) What's your favorite animal?_

_Horse_

_Cat _

_Dog _

_Rat_

_3) Do you think it is horrible that the next season will probably be the last season for Gilmore Girls?_

_Yes_

_No_

_Okay well that's all I got so I will leave you with a few movie quotes, if you can tell me what movies they are from well you will get a free pat on the back and most likely a smiley face and another reminder to REVIEW_

_1) If I'm not back in five minutes...just wait longer_

_2)If I want advice on a good Planet of the Apes movie or how to get resin out of my bong I will ask you but I am not going to take romantic advice from somebody who cannot spell romantic or advice...or bong._

_3)The details of my life are quite inconsequential_

_4) I feel the need...the need for speed_


End file.
